Confessions, par Draco Malfoy
by Naviek
Summary: J'ai décidé d'écrire ce livre pour stopper la diffusion de tous les torchons qui circulent sur Harry et sa famille. Harry a assez souffert, il mérite qu'on le laisse un peu en paix. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer dans l'histoire, c'est moi, Draco Malfoy, ancie
1. Prologue

_**Confessions.** **Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Merci : Merci à Dalou et Leelo qui ont accepté de me suivre encore une fois pour cette fic.

_**Prologue.**_

J'ai décidé d'écrire ce livre pour stopper la diffusion de tous les torchons qui circulent sur Harry et sa famille. Harry a assez souffert, il mérite qu'on le laisse un peu en paix. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer dans l'histoire, c'est moi, Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort.

Harry a sauvé les peuples sorcier et moldu. En échange, des pseudo-écrivains en manquent d'inspiration ont décidé de le prendre comme objet de leur satyre et de leur cruauté.

Je ne supporterais pas qu'on traîne Harry dans la boue. C'est l'homme le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister sur terre. Et pourtant, on l'accuse de tout : de la mort de ses amis, de s'être allier avec l'ennemi, de faire le fier et le snob. Or, Harry est tout sauf ça.

J'ai donc décidé de briser la loi du silence et de crier ma vérité, pour Harry, pour nos enfants, et pour tous ceux qui, comme moi avant qu'il ne me sauve, se trouvent perdus dans un monde qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas.

Je veux dire à ces jeunes de toujours garder l'espoir. Même le pire d'entre vous pourra, s'il le désire, être sauvé par une âme pure.

Je ne reviendrais pas sur les années à Poudlard où mon seul plaisir était d'insulter tout ce qui était Gryffondor, avec un plaisir exacerbé quand il s'agissait de Potter. Quelle utilité ? Tout le monde connaît les travers et le comportement des Malfoy et pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas dérogé à la règle.

Non, je débuterai mon récit par ce jour où j'ai commencé à me réveiller.

Alors, à vous tous qui voulez la vérité, à vous tous qui voulez l'espoir, à vous tous qui voulez comprendre, et à toi, mon ange qui m'a sauvé de la noirceur des enfers, je vous dédie cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Confessions. Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Merci : Merci à Dalou et Leelo, mes fidèles béta lectrices.

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Tout a commencé par une sortie à Pré-au-lard tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituel.

Sauf pour moi.

À quelques pas de moi se dressait un homme masqué. Dans le renfoncement d'une maison, un deuxième Mangemort se tenait dans l'ombre, surveillant les environs.

Le premier s'est approché, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. J'avoue que je n'étais pas fier. De toute manière, je n'ai jamais été très courageux ; ce n'est pas ce jour là que j'allais commencer alors que j'étais seul face à deux hommes légèrement antipathiques.

Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix du premier homme. Elle était légèrement aiguë, crispante, avec un léger nasonnement très désagréable.

« Draco. Tu ne nous aurais pas oubliés ? Il me semble que tu devais faire ton rapport il y a deux mois déjà. J'ai dû me tromper en entendant Hermione Granger à Honeydukes... »

Bon, si j'avais espéré dans un moment de folie qu'ils venaient juste pour une visite de courtoisie, là, je ne pouvais plus trop y croire. L'homme me fixait de ses yeux vert pâle, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses iris translucides.

Cet enfoiré prenait plaisir à voir ma peur.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil dans la rue déserte, cherchant une hypothétique sortie de secours. Ça l'a fait rire, d'un rire maladif qu'aurait pu lui envier Notre Maître.

« Mon petit Draco, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on n'a pas pris toutes les précautions possibles pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec toi ? »

Bon résumons la situation : j'étais seul dans une rue déserte, sûrement protégée par la magie, en présence de deux Mangemorts envoyés par Le Maître pour me donner un avertissement.

Vous êtes d'accord qu'il y a des situations plus agréables.

« Je pense que ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique pourquoi nous sommes là ! On va donc pouvoir tout de suite passer aux choses sérieuses. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore fini ta mission ?

- Euh, je n'en ai pas encore trouvé l'occasion ? »

Un grand éclat de rire m'a répondu. Même l'autre gars dans l'ombre avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas été très inspiré sur ce coup. C'était une mission très simple et j'avais tout le matériel nécessaire fourni.

Isoler la cible était enfantin : la Sang-de-Bourbe passait son temps à la bibliothèque.

Ensuite s'approcher d'elle doucement, c'était encore à portée de ma glorieuse personne.

Un petit Confuta pour éviter qu'elle ne crie, une petite potion à lui faire avaler, le tout en évitant de me faire prendre par Mme Pince. Puis un petit sortilège pour activer l'effet de la potion devant Potter.

Même une première année pourrait le faire.

Le rire du Mangemort s'est arrêté. Il m'a fixé froidement, avec haine.

« Tu fais honte à ton père et aux Mangemorts. Tu as de la chance. Le Maître t'accorde une dernière chance. Tu as une semaine, pas un jour de plus. En attendant, je vais t'offrir un petit souvenir pour te faire passer l'envie de Lui désobéir. »

En le voyant sortir sa baguette, j'ai aussitôt su. Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir le sort réservé aux bons à rien. Et c'était ce que j'étais : un Mangemort raté, incapable de tuer.

Vraiment risible.

J'étais une pitoyable petite gonzesse qui tremblait à l'idée de faire couler du sang. J'étais indigne de ma condition, de mon rang, de mon nom.

Mais même si je savais la sentence méritée, je la voyais arriver avec terreur. Qui n'a jamais eu peur de la souffrance ?

Il a commencé par un léger sortilège Doloris qu'il a augmenté petit à petit.

Celui qui n'a jamais subi de Doloris ne peut même pas imaginer le supplice que l'on ressent. Des brûlures, des torsions, des déchirures. Toutes les sortes de douleurs s'entremêlent et se concurrencent. On a envie de mourir sans trouver la force de le faire. On est prisonnier de cette souffrance.

Une fois qu'on a « goûté » au Doloris, on n'oublie jamais et on ferait n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir à le subir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il a arrêté son sort, je suis tombé au sol comme une loque, tremblant. Il m'a demandé d'une voix doucereuse si maintenant, j'allais pouvoir assumer ma mission. Je ne pouvais pas répondre, j'arrivais déjà à peine à respirer.

Alors, il a envahi mon esprit pour trouver cette réponse. Je suis assez doué en Occlumancie, mais après une petite séance de Doloris, j'avoue que je l'ai laissé entrer comme dans un pigeonnier. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a lu en moi, je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire.

Il m'a regardé avec un air dégoûté et a murmuré : « Je pense que dans ces conditions, Le Maître ne m'en voudra pas de t'aider grâce à un petit Imperium. »

Malgré mon cerveau embrumé, ses mots me sont parvenus aussi clairement que de l'eau de source. Un long frisson m'a traversé. J'ai levé la tête vers lui et je l'ai vu lentement pointer sa baguette vers moi. Un rictus un peu fou a tordu son visage. Il a ouvert la bouche et j'ai fermé les yeux.

« Expelliarmus ! Stupefix ! »

La voix était légèrement grave, très différente de celle du Mangemort. Cette voix tant haïe. La voix d'Harry Potter.

Ses yeux inquiets se sont posés sur moi et il m'a demandé comment j'allais.

Moi, je n'avais qu'une question en tête : « Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? »

On s'est fixé un moment jusqu'à ce que, quelque part dans mon cerveau, un signal d'alarme retentisse : il y avait un deuxième homme. Au départ un peu floue, l'information a fini par prendre la place sur tout autre pensée.

J'ai tourné la tête vers l'angle sombre dans lequel il se tenait, mais rien. Je commençais à espérer qu'il soit parti quand un sorcier s'est approché de nous. Il avait enlevé son masque et sa cape de Mangemort pour endormir la méfiance de Potter, mais j'ai reconnu ses yeux noirs.

Il a fixé Potter avec haine. Le Survivant lui a rendu un regard étonné. Il était à mille lieues de comprendre la situation.

Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit ? Parce que j'étais heureux de voir Potter en danger ? Parce que j'avais peur ?

Même avec le recul, je ne peux pas dire exactement ce qui m'a empêché ce jour-là d'avertir le Gryffondor. Il avait beau être mon ennemi, j'avais peur pour lui.

Il était en danger pour avoir voulu m'aider.

Nous étions ensemble dans une même galère.

Le Survivant n'a rien vu venir. Il n'a pas pu parer l'éclair vert qui l'a frappé en plein coeur.

Il n'est pas tombé d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, comme j'ai vu finir tous ceux qui ont subi le sortilège de la mort.

Il a reculé de trois pas sous le choc, ses émeraudes brillant de douleur. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, il a levé sa baguette et a stupefixé le Mangemort qui jubilait, insouciant.

Sa voix était rauque et un filet de sang s'est mis à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il a lâché la fine tige de bois et a agrippé sa chemise qui se teintait de rouge.

Il m'a lancé un regard perdu avant de fermer les yeux et de s'effondrer au sol, comme au ralenti.

Je l'ai fixé un instant, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de son corps qui gisait comme une poupée désarticulée. Puis j'ai ressenti comme un étau dans la poitrine, une violente douleur qui me brûlait, alors qu'un sentiment d'horreur envahissait mon cerveau.

Petit à petit, tous mes sens m'ont quitté. Il ne restait plus que la sensation vertigineuse de mon coeur oppressé et un vide effrayant qui remplissait ma tête.

Je crois que mon corps a fini par lâcher prise. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul à l'infirmerie, avec pour seuls rappels des événements passés une douleur diffuse et un sentiment de perte incompréhensible.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Confessions. Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Merci : Merci à Dalou et Leelo, mes fidèles béta lectrices.

**Chapitre 2.**

Ils ont tous voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Comment expliquer que Potter avait voulu me sauver ? Moi-même je ne comprenais pas son geste. À sa place, je l'aurais regardé agir sous 'Imperium' comme un pantin, un sourire de pure extase au visage.

J'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse mourir. Je ressentais à travers la douleur de ma Marque la colère du Maître dirigée contre moi. J'avais toujours une mission à faire, cette mission que j'étais incapable de mener à bien. Oui, j'aurais préféré mourir.

Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. J'ai rejoint la grande salle, plus par habitude qu'autre chose : je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Je sentais toujours cette étrange sensation d'oppression dans la poitrine.

Les Serpentards me fixaient de façon étrange. Les Gryffondors, eux, étaient un tas de haine. Les professeurs n'auraient pas été présents, je crois que je serais mort sur place.

Seuls mes amis m'ont accueilli avec sympathie. Surtout Blaise. Il a deviné à demi-mot la situation.

Je lui avais parlé de ma mission. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de me regarder d'un air inquiet.

Il n'a jamais été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ayant même de la sympathie pour les « résistants », pourtant il ne m'a pas rejeté quand j'ai reçu la Marque.

C'est un véritable ami pour moi et aujourd'hui encore, je lui dois beaucoup.

Dumbledore n'a pas fait d'annonce aux élèves. Qu'espérait-il ? Cacher la mort du Survivant au monde sorcier ? C'était d'un pathétique.

La Sang-de-Bourbe et son petit ami rouquin étaient dans une sale forme. J'en aurais presque rit si j'avais été dans mon état normal.

C'est là que j'ai réalisé que ma mission n'avait plus de sens : tuer la Granger dans d'atroces souffrances devant le Héros du monde sorcier impuissant pour le détruire à petit feu.

Harry Potter était déjà détruit. À cause de moi.

Je ressentais une étrange sensation de culpabilité. Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû me réjouir de la mort du seul homme pouvant se dresser devant Mon Maître.

Je me suis alors rappelé une conversation que j'avais eue avec Blaise un mois auparavant, une des rares fois où nous avions parlé de ma mission.

_« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas le faire ?_

_- Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_- Réfléchis. Tu détestes ceux que tu appelles les Sangs-de-Bourbes. Tu détestes encore plus Granger._

_- Mais de là à tuer..._

_- Oui, mais n'y a-t-il pas une autre raison derrière tout ça ?_

_- Bon, Blaise, si tu me disais franchement ce que tu as sur le coeur ?_

_- Draco, qu'est-ce qui est le plus difficile pour toi : faire souffrir Granger ou voir souffrir Potter ?_

_- Il n'est pas question de Potter, Blaise, mais de Gran... »_

_Et là, j'ai réalisé ce que Blaise voulait insinuer. Le but de ma mission n'était pas en soi la mort de la Sang-de-Bourbe, mais la douleur morale et le désespoir du Survivant. Mais qu'était donc en train de me dire Blaise ? Que je ne voulais pas voir souffrir Potter ?_

_Quelle ineptie ! _

_Je m'étais alors tourné vers lui, blanc de colère._

_« Mais t'es complètement piqué, Blaise. Tu t'écoutes seulement quand tu parles ? Je hais Potter. Le voir souffrir est mon plus grand plaisir. Aller, j'me casse. T'es trop malade. »_

_Il m'avait regardé partir, une lueur étrange dans les yeux._

J'avais presque oublié cette conversation. Pourquoi me revenait-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ?

Je me suis levé brutalement de ma chaise et j'ai quitté la grande salle, Blaise sur les talons. Je suis rentré dans la première pièce vide et je me suis effondré au sol, la tête entre les mains.

Blaise m'a doucement enlacé.

« Que vas-tu faire, Draco ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Blaise a gardé le silence un instant puis a repris d'une voix douce.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je l'ai regardé longuement, cherchant dans ses yeux la lueur qu'il me fallait pour m'encourager à continuer.

« Il m'a sauvé. Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Il est mort à cause de moi. Il a donné sa vie pour un Mangemort raté. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je voulais qu'il souffre, je voulais le voir détruit, mais pas comme ça, pas pour moi. Je ne mérite pas qu'on me sauve.

- Draco, je ne crois pas que tu voulais vraiment le voir souffrir.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'aurais pu l'aider Blaise. J'aurais dû l'avertir. Mais j'ai regardé faire. Quel homme suis-je ? Incapable d'être un bon Mangemort, mais incapable de me rebeller. »

Et là, je n'ai pu étouffer mes sanglots. Eh oui, le grand Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, pleurait dans les bras de son ami.

Blaise tentait de me réconforter, me caressant doucement le dos. Puis il a murmuré.

« Il n'est pas mort. »

Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre un moment. J'ai tourné sa phrase dans ma tête, cherchant une signification à ces cinq mots.

« Hein ?

- Il n'est pas mort. »

J'ai regardé Blaise sans comprendre. Amusé par ma réaction, il m'a souri légèrement.

« Mais il a pris un Avada Kedavra en plein coeur.

- C'est le Survivant. Il gardera une jolie cicatrice en éclair sur la poitrine, mais il y est habitué.

- Il va bien, alors ? »

Blaise a grimacé légèrement.

« Bah il est dans le coma. On peut pas dire qu'il soit indemne. Mais on garde espoir qu'il se réveille vite. Il revient à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mercredi.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Eh bien... »

Blaise m'a fixé un instant avant de se lancer.

« Je fais parti de l'ordre du Phénix depuis la rentrée. »

Je n'ai pas pu supporter ses yeux noirs pleins d'espoir. J'ai baissé la tête. J'étais un Mangemort raté, incapable de tuer, mais je gardais l'âme d'un Mangemort. Blaise n'aurait rien du me dire.

« Tu as tord de me dire ça.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Draco. »

Surpris, je l'ai regardé. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai senti mon coeur se déchirer. Putain que je pouvais l'aimer ce con. Il me connaissait mieux que moi-même.

Et il avait raison. Jamais je ne pourrais faire quelque chose contre lui.

Nous sommes restés longtemps dans cette pièce froide, sans rien dire, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et de la chaleur de nos bras enlacés.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Confessions. Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Merci : Merci à Dalou et Leelo, mes fidèles béta lectrices. Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews.

**Chapitre 3.**

J'ai erré jusqu'au mercredi, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à Potter. Je passais de moments de colère en moments d'inquiétude, traversant des instants de doute et de remise en question.

Comment ne pas faire autrement ?

Une semaine avant, j'étais un joyeux Serpentard heureux de sa vie (bon d'accord, vous pouvez enlever « joyeux »), dont le jeu favori était d'enfoncer son ennemi héréditaire, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, et de rabaisser les Sangs-de-Bourbe et autres amis des Moldus.

Il a suffit que ce stupide Gryffondor me sauve d'un sort, je dois avouer, peu enviable, pour que mon monde soit chamboulé.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de penser à lui, de m'inquiéter pour lui ?  
Pourquoi n'étais-je pas heureux de le savoir dans ce sale état ?  
Je me sentais perdu comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

J'ai passé ma journée du mercredi en haut de la tour d'astronomie, à guetter son arrivée. Je ne suis même pas descendu manger.

À 19 h, de guerre lasse, j'ai abandonné mon poste sans avoir aperçu l'ombre d'une tignasse noire.

Pourtant, quand je suis passé devant l'infirmerie, deux aurors discutaient avec Dumbledore. En me voyant, ils se sont raidis et se sont rapprochés de la porte blanche, comme pour en protéger son occupant.

Potter était donc bien revenu à Poudlard.

J'étais con aussi. J'espérais quoi, qu'ils le fassent entrer par la grande porte pour que tout le monde sache que le Survivant était dans un état critique ? J'avais décidément aussi peu de cervelle qu'un Poufsouffle.

Et ça se disait Serpentard, Malfoy de surcroît. Quelle ironie !

Les jours suivants, j'ai guetté les visages de la Sang-de-Bourbe et du rouquard, essayant d'interpréter leurs expressions pour savoir comment allait Potter.

Parfois, n'y tenant plus, je demandais à Blaise des nouvelles. Il me répondait toujours que son état était stationnaire, ceci en me regardant avec un air interrogatif qui me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il essayait de lire en moi, comme s'il avait deviné des choses sur moi que je refusais de voir.

Alors j'évitais au maximum de mettre le nom de Potter dans nos conversations. Mais il y avait toujours un moment où je craquais, m'abaissant à lui poser la question qui ne voulait pas quitter mes pensées.

Le dimanche suivant, alors que je faisais ma tournée de préfet, je suis passé devant l'infirmerie déserte. J'ai longuement fixé la porte blanche avant d'avancer doucement la main pour l'ouvrir.

Je m'attendais presque à voir une multitude de sorts de défense m'agresser, mais non, rien.

Et la protection de Potter dans tout ça ?

J'ai refermé doucement la porte derrière moi et j'ai examiné la pièce, cherchant un lit occupé, mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai fait au moins trois fois le tour, mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, Potter n'était pas là.

Une intense frustration m'a traversé, aussitôt réfrénée par mon cerveau formaté : non, je ne pouvais pas être déçu de ne pas voir Potter. Au pire, je pouvais être dépité de ne pas profiter de son corps meurtri et de sa détresse. Oui, Draco Malfoy ne voulait que du mal pour le célèbre Survivant. Il le détestait du plus profond de son âme et de son coeur. C'était viscéral, un dégoût profond, une répulsion. L'ennemi des Mangemorts, son pire ennemi.

Ayant réussi à me convaincre de mes sentiments hostiles envers le binoclard, c'est avec un sourire malsain que je me suis retourné pour sortir de cet endroit trop pur pour une âme noire comme la mienne. C'est alors que j'ai vu la petite porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, presque transparente, à peine visible.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'hésitation à fixer cette drôle d'ouverture qui parfois disparaissait presque de mon champ de vision, je me suis approché et l'ai ouverte d'une main tremblante. À peine l'avoir franchi, le battant se referma derrière moi.

La petite pièce qui m'est apparue était sombre, seulement éclairée par une mince luminosité qui venait d'un globe bleuté posé dans un coin.

Mes yeux se sont petit à petit habitués à cette pénombre, me permettant de deviner l'environnement.

J'ai d'abord distingué les contours d'un lit, d'une table de chevet, d'une armoire et d'appareils médicaux.

Et puis, relié à ces nombreuses machines de surveillance, le visage pâle et paisible, j'ai aperçu Harry Potter qui semblait dormir du sommeil du juste, dans une quiétude féerique.

Il était d'une beauté surnaturelle, le souffle court, la peau diaphane ressortant sur les cheveux noirs comme un flocon de neige sur une mine de charbon. Ses lèvres étaient blanches, légèrement entrouvertes. Ses longs cils noirs masquaient ses iris smaragdine** (1)**.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger soulèvement du thorax, on aurait pu croire une poupée de cire, un ange privé de vie.

J'ai un instant eu l'impression que ma gorge se bloquait. L'émotion était trop intense.

Oubliées les remontrances des instants précedents, oubliée la haine, oubliée ma condition de Malfoy et de Mangemort.

Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai passé une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Malgré l'aspect désordonné de sa tignasse, elle était d'une douceur désarmante, comme faite de soie.

J'ai laissé mes doigts glisser sur ses joues délicates, jusqu'à ses lèvres sèches et glacées.

Un frisson m'a traversé. On imagine toujours les lèvres chaudes, humides. Les siennes démontraient l'état fragile de sa santé.

J'ai murmuré son prénom et ça m'a fait tout drôle. J'avais l'impression de voler des instants que je ne méritais pas. Une larme, unique traîtresse des sentiments violents qui me traversaient, glissa sur ma peau blanche, blanche mais pourtant pleine de vie par rapport à celle du jeune homme immobile à mes côtés.

Je suis revenu le voir tous les soirs. Je passais mes journées à me convaincre que je le détestais, mais la nuit venue, lors de ma tournée, mes pas m'amenaient malgré moi devant le corps étendu du Survivant. En regardant ce magnifique visage, cette pureté, cette candeur, mon coeur noir se teintait de nacre... C'était comme s'il avait le pouvoir de changer mon âme démoniaque en quelque chose d'un peu moins souillé.

Et le lendemain, je repassais la journée à me battre contre mes sentiments, à retrouver toute ma haine et ma colère.

J'étais épuisé de lutter sans cesse contre moi-même. Je ne savais plus ce qui était bien pour moi. J'étais perdu, tiraillé entre deux personnalités qui se battaient pour avoir le contrôle de mon corps.

Ça a duré deux mois. Deux mois où je mangeais à peine, où je me détestais, où je me détruisais.

Je voyais Blaise qui s'inquiétait pour moi, mais il ne disait rien, se contentant d'être présent à mes côtés.

Et soudain tout s'est arrêté.

**1-**_Smaragdine, eh bien c'est le synonyme d'émeraude. Ça évite les répétitions, et en plus, c'est bien pour la culture générale... Imaginer, lors de votre première rencontre avec votre belle-mère, si vous lui dites : « Oh, quelle magnifique Smaragdine ! », ça fait tout de suite bien !_

_Bon, d'accord, si elle vous réplique : « Mais non, c'est une émeraude ! », vous avez l'air un peu bête car soit vous vous passez pour l'inculte en disant que vous vous êtes trompés, soit vous la faites passer pour l'inculte en disant : « Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas la Smaragdine ? », ce qu'elle ne va peut-être pas apprécier..._

_Enfin, pour m'avoir fait connaître ce très joli mot, je tiens à remercier le site qui nous donne pleins de synonymes pour les couleurs._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Confessions. Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Merci : Merci à Dalou et Leelo, mes fidèles béta lectrices. Merci également pour toutes vos reviews.

**Chapitre 4.**

C'était pourtant un soir comme les autres. J'avais suivi les cours, insultant les Gryffondors, m'acharnant en particulier sur Granger et Weasley. Lorsque j'avais réintégré ma chambre, j'avais réussi à récupérer un coeur froid et sec. Je me sentais Mangemort, je me sentais vivant, je me sentais enfin moi, Draco Malfoy.

Quand je suis parti faire ma tournée de préfet, je n'avais qu'une envie : attraper des retardataires pour le plaisir de les punir, de leur enlever des points, de voir leur peur lorsque je les insulterais de ma voix froide.

Comme tous les soirs.

Comme tous les soirs, je me suis retrouvé très vite devant la porte de l'infirmerie, sans avoir conscience d'être arrivé là.

Je me suis un instant battu contre moi-même, luttant pour repartir. Mais ma main, comme mue par une force invisible, avait déjà agrippé la poignée.

Lorsque je suis entré dans la petite pièce à moitié cachée, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis resté figé à l'entrée, essayant d'analyser la situation.

Et la réalité m'a sauté au visage : dans la pénombre maintenant familière, deux émeraudes me fixaient.

J'ai reculé d'un pas, sentant mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

J'étais comme paralysé, prisonnier de ces étoiles brillantes.

« Malfoy ? »

Sa voix rauque m'a sorti de ma torpeur et je me suis enfui. J'ai couru comme un fou jusqu'à mon dortoir et je me suis effondré sur mon lit, tremblant. J'avais beau serrer les paupières, enfoncer mes poings sur les yeux, je ne pouvais enlever de ma vue ces yeux magnifiques qui m'avaient regardé d'un air étonné. À eux se superposaient les émeraudes perdues qui m'avaient hanté depuis ce fameux jour à Pré-au-Lard.

Je ne suis pas retourné à l'infirmerie les soirs suivants.

La Sang-de-Bourbe et le miséreux avaient semble-t-il retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre.

Le monde tournait à nouveau comme avant.

Le soir, je m'arrêtais devant la porte blanche, l'âme détruite, et je restais là pendant des heures. Puis je remontais dans mon dortoir sans être entré dans l'antre de l'angelet.

Le jour, je m'acharnais sur les amis du Survivant, me vengeant des sentiments qui m'envahissaient et que je ne pouvais contrôler. Me vengeant aussi du bonheur qu'ils avaient de pouvoir profiter sans contrainte du sourire lumineux et des yeux de jade.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Mon Maître depuis longtemps, ce qui m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je savais qu'_Il_ n'avait pas abandonné cette stupide mission. Alors pourquoi ce silence ?

Un soir, Blaise m'a rejoint dans mon dortoir. Sans que je lui demande, il m'a parlé de Potter. Il se remettait doucement. Il parvenait à rester de plus en plus longtemps éveillé. Il devrait sûrement rester encore quelques temps à l'infirmerie car il était encore faible. Il semblait triste, étrangement calme, perdu.

J'ai alors fixé Blaise et lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me fournir du Polynectar. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux stupéfaits.

« Mais...

- Bin quoi, ton père en a bien en réserve, non ?

- C'est pas ça. Tu veux faire quoi avec du Polynectar, Draco ? »

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rougir en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de répondre, Blaise avait deviné. Il a alors murmuré :

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Dray.

- Je sais.

- Et tu as besoin des cheveux de qui ?

- Je pensais à Weasley. »

Blaise m'a regardé en silence avant d'accepter d'un simple hochement de tête. Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais il a dû lire dans mes yeux toute la gratitude que j'avais pour lui car il m'a souri doucement.

Trois jours après, il m'apportait la potion, m'expliquant que c'était la seule qu'il pourrait m'avoir.

Le soir même, je me suis retrouvé devant cette fameuse porte d'infirmerie, un flacon dans les mains que j'ai bu d'une traite. La douleur m'a coupé le souffle, mais après avoir reçu un 'Doloris', tout vous semble supportable.

Une fois remis de cette étrange expérience, je suis rentré dans l'infirmerie, ne voulant pas perdre de temps sur cette précieuse heure qui m'était offerte.

Lorsqu'il m'a vu entrer, son regard s'est éclairé. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en le voyant me sourire si gentiment.

« Si je m'attendais à te voir ici...

- C'est pas comme si je ne venais jamais.

- Bah pas le soir. En général, tu préfères rester avec Mione. »

J'ai dû le fixer bizarrement car il a rougi et a baissé les yeux un instant.

« Ne crois pas que je vous en veuille ! Je sais bien que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux. Je suis heureux pour vous, je t'assure. »

Je me suis approché timidement et je me suis assis sur un coin du lit.

« Ce soir, je ne voulais pas être avec Hermione, mais avec toi. »

Le sourire qu'il m'a offert valait tout l'or du monde.

C'était ça être un Weasley ? Avoir le droit de profiter de son sourire, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix s'adresser à vous avec douceur...

Que je pouvais haïr ce rouquard qui pouvait profiter de tout ça !

Oui, j'étais jaloux, jaloux à mort. Encore une bonne raison de détester ces stupides Gryffondors qui n'appréciaient même pas le bonheur de pouvoir approcher cet ange. Ils préféraient se bécoter entre sous-merdes plutôt que de profiter de sa si précieuse présence.

On a commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, des cours, des camarades, des profs. Je devais sans cesse faire attention pour ne pas me trahir. Je voulais graver dans ma mémoire tous les instants vécus avec lui, tous les mots qu'il avait prononcés, tous les sourires qu'il m'avait offerts.

Pur moment de félicité.

Moment qu'il a fallu que je gâche quand Potter m'a dit d'une voix timide :

« Ron, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Mais tu me promets que tu ne te fâches pas, hein ?

- Dis toujours.

- Comment va Malfoy ? »

Là, j'avoue que je me suis trouvé un peu con, ébahi devant Potter.

J'aurais été dans mon corps, je ne me serais pas senti fier. Mais là, un Weasley bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, ça passait tout seul.

« Mais c'est à cause de m... c'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état, comment peux-tu encore t'inquiéter pour ce... ce... cet enfoiré ?

- Ron ! Arrête ! Je ne vous comprends pas Mione et toi. C'est ma vie ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en mêler. Malfoy ne m'a jamais rien demandé. C'est moi qui ai décidé de l'aider. Vous auriez fait quoi, vous ? Vous l'auriez regardé souffrir sans intervenir ? Vous auriez pu repartir insouciants en sachant que vous laissiez quelqu'un dans une telle situation ? Il voulait lui faire subir l'Imperium, Ron. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas. »

Potter m'avait défendu avec une grande ferveur. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Je ne méritais pas cela. Non, je ne le méritais pas.

C'est dans un murmure que je lui ai répondu.

« Lui t'aurait laissé subir tout ça sans bouger le petit doigt. Il se serait amusé à tes dépends.

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas lui, a-t-il répondu avec un léger sourire. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je vais bien, c'est le principal, non ?

- T'es trop con, Potter. T'as failli crever, on a l'impression que t'as déjà oublié. Malfoy aurait pu te prévenir. Il savait qu'il y avait deux Mangemorts. Il t'a laissé prendre ce sortilège sans rien faire. T'as sauvé celui qui voulait ta perte. Oui, t'es vraiment trop con.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui, Malfoy. De qui veux-tu que je parle ? »

Et là, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai vu son expression stupéfaite. J'ai alors compris le sens de son « Malfoy ? ».

Je crois que j'ai blanchi d'un coup. Mais bon, avec le teint de rouquin de Weasley, je ne sais pas ce que ça a donné.

Je me suis relevé précipitamment et j'ai reculé vers la porte.

« Malfoy, attends ! Je t'en pris, ne t'enfuis pas encore, attends ! »

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Je me suis dirigé vers la porte et je l'ai atteinte d'un pas titubant. Potter continuait de m'appeler, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un bruit sourd derrière moi.

La main sur la poignée, je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu au sol, le visage grimaçant de douleur, les doigts serrés sur sa poitrine.

Je l'ai regardé un instant, luttant entre l'envie de fuir et l'envie de l'aider.

Mais c'était déjà couru d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

« T'es vraiment trop con, Potter.

- Je... je crois... que je vais... finir... par...le savoir... » répondit-il d'une voix hachée par la douleur.

J'ai glissé un bras dans son dos et je l'ai aidé à regagner son lit.

Je suis ensuite resté comme un abruti à le regarder reprendre son souffle.

« Tu payeras pas plus cher en t'asseyant, Malfoy. »

Comme un automate, je me suis assis à ses côtés, ce qui l'a fait éclater de rire.

Je l'ai fixé, étonné de cet éclat de joie, puis je me suis risqué à mon tour à sourire.

Décidément, Draco Malfoy réagissait de plus en plus étrangement.

« Malfoy, pourquoi ces Mangemorts t'en voulaient-ils ? M'a-t-il demandé d'une voix douce.

- Je n'avais pas fait ma Mission. »

Je n'ai pas osé le regarder en face. Il a pris mon poignet et l'a attiré vers lui. J'ai essayé de résister, mais il me tenait d'une main ferme.

Délicatement, il a relevé la manche de ma robe de sorcier, mettant à jour ma Marque sombre. Moi qui étais si fier de mon statut de Mangemort, je me suis mis à détester ce tatouage du diable.

Dans un geste léger, presque un frôlement, il a redessiné le symbole maudit. Chaque parcelle de ma peau a été traversée par un frisson violent. J'ai retiré vivement mon bras. Je ne voulais pas que mon contact le salisse.

On est resté silencieux un moment, puis il m'a regardé, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

« Tu perds ta couverture, Malfoy. »

En effet, mes mains commençaient à devenir plus fines, plus blanches.

Je lui ai rendu un timide sourire.

Un Malfoy qui sourit deux fois en l'espace d'une demi heure, le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Malfoy. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal. Je vais mal. C'est bon, t'es content, t'as ce que tu voulais ?

- Non, murmura-t-il. Je te demande pardon.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander pardon. J'ai voulu faire de ta vie un enfer, t'as failli mourir à cause de moi, parce que j'ai fermé ma grande gueule, alors ne me demande pas pardon, okay ?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu me voir ? »

Ça a coupé net ma colère. J'ai baissé les yeux et je n'ai rien répondu.

Pour combler ce silence qui me pesait, j'ai commencé à raconter des anecdotes de classe, ne cherchant pas à savoir si la vie de Pansy, de Blaise ou autre Serpentard l'intéressait.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis arrêté, un peu à court d'idées. Faut dire que je ne suis pas habitué à parler autant.

J'ai alors relevé la tête vers lui pour le découvrir endormi paisiblement.

« Décidément, Potter, t'en rate pas une. Ou t'as pas beaucoup de jugeote, ou bien t'es carrément suicidaire. T'endormir devant un Mangemort, devant celui qui n'a eu de cesse de chercher à te nuire depuis six ans. »

J'ai soupiré doucement et j'ai passé mes doigts dans ses mèches soyeuses. Je suis resté longtemps à le regarder, caressant ses cheveux, ses joues, ses lèvres. Puis je me suis levé doucement pour rejoindre ma chambre.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Les jours suivants, je retardais le plus possible le moment de le voir pour être sûr qu'il soit endormi. Je rentrais alors dans la petite pièce blanche et je m'asseyais près de lui, lui racontant dans un souffle ma journée, laissant mes doigts effleurer son visage et ses mèches noires.

C'était comme une drogue et j'étais totalement accroc.

Inconsciemment, je revenais chaque soir un peu plus tôt que le soir précédent.

Vous imaginez bien que cette situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment.

Un soir, je me suis installé comme d'habitude à ses côtés. Je lui ai dit « bonjour » dans un murmure en passant ma main dans sa frange pour dégager ses yeux. Puis j'ai laissé mes doigts s'attarder sur ses joues veloutées.

Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, je n'ai même pas réalisé. Je n'ai sursauté que lorsqu'il a prononcé mon nom d'une voix endormie : « Malfoy ? »

Ma main s'est figée quelques secondes avant de revenir lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Ses yeux papillotaient, luttant contre la fatigue.

« Dors, ne fais pas attention à moi. Dors. »

Ses yeux ont fini par se refermer. Dans un souffle, il m'a murmuré : « Demain, viens plus tôt. », avant de s'endormir.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai entendu sa respiration redevenir profonde et lente que j'ai ajouté : « Oui, dors petit ange. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi. »

Le lendemain, je suis donc arrivé plus tôt. Il me l'avait proposé, j'aurais été bête d'ignorer l'invitation, n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'a regardé étonné avant de me sourire : « Je croyais que j'avais rêvé. Mais non, tu étais bien là hier soir... »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Moi, le Serpentard sarcastique et caustique à souhait, je ne trouvais rien à lui dire. J'étais comme intimidé devant ses yeux qui semblaient me transpercer de leur clarté.

C'est lui qui a entamé la conversation.

« Draco... Je peux t'appeler Draco ? »

La gorge nouée, je n'ai pu qu'hocher la tête.

« D'accord, alors appelle-moi Harry, toi aussi. »

Il m'a adressé l'un de ses merveilleux sourires.

« Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi, Harry ?

- Quand je sortirai de l'infirmerie, que se passera-t-il ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu redeviendras le Malfoy d'avant ? »

J'ai baissé la tête un moment, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Puis je l'ai regardé. Ses yeux brillaient d'espérance. Alors je me suis demandé pourquoi il m'avait sauvé, pourquoi il m'avait si bien accueilli, pourquoi il avait l'air de tant tenir à ma présence.

J'ai senti un brin d'espoir apparaître en mon coeur.

« Harry, pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien, tu devrais me rejeter, me fuir. Je suis un Mangemort, je suis un Malfoy, ton ennemi depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Je pourrais être là dans le but de te piéger.

- Je crois que si tu avais voulu me piéger, tu t'y serais pris autrement, a-t-il répondu, un sourire en coin. Tu serais allé au devant de moi pour faire la paix au lieu de venir me voir en catimini la nuit en t'enfuyant à mon réveil.

- Que penses-tu de moi, Harry ?

- Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire. Je ne te connais pas encore très bien. Mais j'aime assez le Draco qui viens me voir à l'infirmerie.

- Harry. Je crois que... Je crois que je t'aime. »

Il a blanchi d'un coup. Déjà qu'il était resté un peu pâle, mais là, il aurait pu faire peur.

« Tu... Tu veux dire que... Tu m'apprécies, comme moi j'aime Ron et Hermione, ou comme tu aimes Blaise et Pansy ?

- Non, Harry. Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Je crois... Non, j'en suis sûr. Je suis amoureux de toi, Harry. »

De blanc, il est passé à rouge cerise et s'est mis à balbutier, les yeux baissés :

« Mais, Draco... C'est... Enfin... Mais, je... »

Puis il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, une expression peinée sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, Draco... »

Très vite, je lui ai mis un doigt sur les lèvres, le sentant légèrement frissonner.

« Chut, Harry. Ne dis rien. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Si ça te gène, oublie tout, je ne veux pas que ça gâche ce début de relation amicale que l'on a tous les deux. »

Il m'a regardé avant de m'offrir un sourire hésitant.

Je sais, c'est facile d'avouer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime puis de lui demander d'oublier, comme s'il allait pouvoir tout effacer d'un coup, juste parce que je le voulais !

« Harry, il faut que je te dise avant que tu ne sortes, au sujet de ma Mission. Tu sais, je n'ai pas réussi à la faire avant, alors je le pourrais encore moins maintenant. Mais je connais mon Maître. Il y tient à cette Mission. Il va envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'elle réussisse. Je ne peux pas te la dire exactement, elle est protégée par un sort. Mais ne laisse jamais Granger seule. Il faut toujours que toi ou Weasley soyez avec elle. Tu entends ? Vous ne devez jamais la laisser seule. Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, je te le promets Draco. Je tiens trop à elle pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais toi, Draco ? Si tu abandonnes ta Mission, que va-t-il t'arriver ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai gagné un sursis : je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre mon père. Enfin convaincre est un bien grand mot : tu connais le vieux fou ; il n'a pas dû laisser une seule chance à mon paternel. Celui-ci doit être furieux. Il sent que je lui échappe.

- Et les autres Serpentaires ? Tu ne crains rien ?

- Bah j'm'en fous. Tu me protégeras... », ai-je répondu d'un ton badin, un léger sourire aux lèvres auquel il a répondu par l'un des siens si lumineux .

À cette époque, ma vie tournait déjà autour d'Harry Potter. Et pourtant, j'avais gardé mes opinions de Mangemort. J'étais toujours convaincu de la suprématie du sang pur et du besoin d'éradiquer les Moldus. J'étais persuadé que les forts seuls devaient rester, que les faibles devaient souffrir milles tourments.

Même après, lorsque je me suis rapproché d'Harry, je ne comprenais pas qu'il parle avec autant de douceur de ces êtres inférieurs, ou qu'il traite avec autant de considération les elfes de maison, notamment celui qui portait des fringues ridicules, celui qu'il avait piqué à mon père.

Et pourtant, je voulais apprendre, je voulais comprendre. Alors j'essayais de toutes mes forces de trouver une quelconque vérité à ses idées. Mais changer seize ans de certitude ne se fait pas en quelques mois. Alors Harry et moi évitions les discussions un peu engagées.

Ou plutôt j'évitais de donner mon opinion, ne supportant pas la douleur et l'incompréhension qui se devinait dans ses yeux verts lorsque je lançais une remarque digne d'un bon Mangemort.

On m'aurait dit ça il y a un an, j'aurais préféré me tuer que devenir ce Poufsouffle dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, ma vie était Harry. Je me perdais en lui.

Coeur emprisonné dans une main de douceur.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Confessions.** **Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Merci : Merci à Dalou et Leelo qui ont accepté de me suivre encore une fois pour cette fic.

**Chapitre 6.**

Il est sorti de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard. Je le trouvais encore un peu pâle et mince, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas passer sa vie au lit.

Lorsqu'il est passé à côté de ma table dans la grande salle, il m'a souri timidement, un peu hésitant. Alors j'ai décidé de casser mon image d'un Malfoy froid et cruel et je l'ai salué d'une voix douce :

« Alors, Harry, enfin rentré de vacances ? J'ai cru un instant que tu te cachais, de peur de rencontrer les Serpentards au prochain match de Quidditch...

- Mais oui, rêve toujours Draco. C'est bon pour le moral de rêver.

- Si je n'espérais plus gagner, autant arrêter tout de suite de jouer ! Et puis quand je te vois, tout maigrichon et pâlichon, je pense que j'ai encore toutes mes chances.

- Eh bien, on verra ça dans deux semaines. Et que le meilleur gagne. »

Et là, il m'a tendu la main que je me suis empressé de serrer.

C'est ce jour là que j'ai remarqué qu'Harry a des doigts longs et souples, une paume chaude, une peau si douce.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'aime sentir sa main si vivante dans la mienne. J'aime entremêler ses doigts aux siens et le tenir près de moi, de peur qu'il ne m'échappe. Mais à cette époque, j'étais encore loin d'avoir ce privilège.

Je me suis contenté ce jour là d'une poignée de main tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale, ce qui a quand même stupéfait la totalité des élèves et des professeurs présents.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil vers les Gryffondors. Le spectacle d'un Weasley ébahi, le menton dans l'assiette, et d'une Granger les lèvres pincées de colère était vraiment jouissif. Mais ils allaient devoir apprendre à accepter notre relation d'amitié car je ne comptais pas renoncer à Harry.

Aimer Harry ne signifiait pas pour moi adhérer à toute sa clique. Je détestais toujours autant les Gryffondors, j'exécrais les Sangs-de-Bourbe et j'étais dégoutté par les rouquards, cette famille de lapins en rut qui bavaient devant les Moldus.

Mais c'était les amis d'Harry et je savais qu'il serait malheureux, tiraillé entre deux groupes ennemis. Alors il faudrait bien qu'on arrive à trouver un terrain de neutralité.

En me tournant vers ma propre table, j'ai senti des regards de pure haine.

Vincent et Gregory me fixaient, étonnés, une lueur de déception brillant dans leurs regards. Pansy avait un regard indéchiffrable.

Quand à Blaise, il m'a adressé un sourire d'encouragement, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour moi.

J'ai passé la journée à éviter de me retrouver seul avec ceux de ma maison.

Je sortais le premier de cours, j'arrivais le dernier. Bref, la parfaite antithèse d'un Malfoy.

Blaise me suivait le plus souvent, tenant à distance par sa simple présence tout ceux de notre maison.

Mais je ne pouvais pas toujours leur échapper.

C'est lors de ma ronde de préfet que j'ai croisé Vincent et Gregory. Ils m'attendaient, adossés à la rambarde des escaliers.

« Tu nous déçois, Draco.

- Oui. On ne voulait pas écouter les racontars sur ta mission ratée, mais là, on va finir par y croire.

- Serrer la main d'un Gryffondor.

- Même pire, de Harry Potter.

- Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ?

- Alors tu ne veux pas faire de mal à ton petit chéri.

- Il est bon au pieu, au moins ? C'est un bon coup ?

- (...)

- En même temps, je te comprendrais presque, il est plutôt bien foutu.

- Enfin avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Parce que là, il est devenu un peu maigrichon.

- Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, par hasard ? T'es son grand pote, maintenant !

- Moi, je trouve bizarre qu'il ait disparu juste quand on t'a admis à l'infirmerie.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit parmi les Mangemorts ?

- (...)

- Non ?

- (...)

- On dit que ce fils de chien t'as aidé à Pré-Au-Lard. Comme c'est mignon ! Le fougueux chevalier au secours de la demoiselle en détresse !

- Sauf que tu vois, Draco, nous on supporte pas ta trahison.

- On t'a toujours suivi, même les fois où t'as un peu déconné.

- Mais là, mon pote, c'est plus possible.

- Alors on va un peu s'amuser avec toi. Mais rien de méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. On voudrait pas que tu loupes le grand finale quand Potter sera détruit.

- Parce que même si tu parviens à prévenir le Survivant, la mission aura lieu et ce sera une réussite...

- Et ton très cher Potter se détruira, jusqu'à ce que notre maître l'achève. »

Les Serpentards ont éclaté d'un rire gras qui m'a fait violemment frissonné. Ceux qui m'avaient longtemps protégé, ceux derrière qui je me cachais, allaient maintenant régler leur « petit » différent avec moi, et je n'avais aucune chance.

Vincent m'a attrapé par le col de ma robe de sorcier et m'a lancé dans les escaliers. Je me suis senti rebondir comme une poupée de chiffon sur les marches de marbre. Arrivé en bas, je n'étais qu'un tas de douleur.

Mes anciens compagnons sont à leur tour descendus doucement, discutant de ce qu'ils allaient me faire.

Je les voyais approcher de leur pas lourd et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

C'est un silence inquiétant qui m'a poussé à les rouvrir.

Entre les deux armoires à glace et moi, se dressait la frêle silhouette d'Harry. J'ai murmuré son prénom tout bas. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu, mais il n'a pas tourné la tête.

Une fois remis de son étonnement, Gregory s'est mis à rire, vite imité par Vincent.

« Tu crois que tu nous fait peur, demi portion ? T'as vu ta stature ? Ton poignet est aussi fin que nos doigt. C'est tout juste si tu tiens debout. C'est ça, le célèbre Survivant ?

- Vous connaissez les fables de La Fontaine ?

- Les quoi ?

- Les fables de La Fontaine. Des histoires moralisatrices écrites par un moldu. La voix d'Harry était pleine de douceur, contrastant avec le ton agressif des Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on a à faire de tes écrivains Moldus ? On devrait brûler leur livre.

- Il y a une fable qui s'appelle _Le chêne et le roseau._

_- _On t'a dit qu'on s'en foutait.

- Je l'ai apprise en primaire. Elle m'a beaucoup marqué car j'avais l'impression de me reconnaître.

- Bon tu vas la fermer, oui ?? »

Vincent s'était approché, enragé, mais la baguette d'Harry l'a stoppé net. Se battre avec Harry est une chose, être menacé par sa baguette en est une autre. Mes anciens amis faisaient moins les fiers.

« Alors je vais vous la raconter.

_Le chêne un jour dit au roseau :_

_« Vous avez bien sujet d'accuser la nature :_

_Un roitelet pour vous est un pesant fardeau,_

_Le moindre vent qui d'aventure_

_Fait rider la face de l'eau_

_Vous oblige à baisser la tête ;_

_Cependant que mon front, au Caucase pareil,_

_Non content d'arrêter les rayons du soleil,_

_Brave l'effort de la tempête._

_Tout vous est aquilon, tout me semble zéphyr._

_Encore si vous naissiez à l'abri du feuillage_

_Dont je couvre le voisinage,_

_Vous n'auriez pas tant à souffrir :_

_Je vous défendrais de l'orage ;_

_Mais vous naissez le plus souvent_

_Sur les humides bords des royaumes du Vent._

_La nature envers vous me semble bien injuste._

_- Votre compassion, lui répondit l'arbuste,_

_Part d'un bon naturel ; mais quittez ce souci._

_Les vents me sont moins qu'à vous redoutables._

_Je plies, et ne romps pas. Vous avez jusqu'ici_

_Contre leurs coups épouvantables_

_Résisté sans courber le dos ;_

_Mais attendons la fin. » Comme il disait ces mots,_

_Du bout de l'horizon accourt avec furie_

_La plus terrifiant des enfants_

_Que le Nord eût porté jusque-là dans ses flancs._

_L'arbre tient bon ; le roseau plie._

_Le vent redouble ses efforts,_

_Et fait si bien qu'il déracine_

_Celui de qui la tête au ciel était voisine,_

_Et dont les pieds touchaient à l'empire des morts. _»

Le silence a suivi les paroles d'Harry. Vincent et Gregory le regardaient, hagards, essayant en vain de comprendre les drôles de paroles du Gryffondor, se demandant sans doute s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Alors je n'ai pas pu résister. Malgré ma situation pas très enviable, malgré ma douleur aux côtes, je me suis mis à rire comme je n'ai jamais rit. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Harry m'a jeté un coup d'oeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de se retourner vers les Serpentards qui commençaient à s'énerver de me voir ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas compris cette fichue fable mais se doutaient bien qu'elle n'était pas en leur faveur.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes, mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent les brandir devant eux, elles atterrirent dans la main de Harry alors qu'eux-même étaient propulsés vers le mur.

« Vous êtes vraiment des misérables. Un jour vous vous déclarez les meilleurs amis de Draco, et le lendemain vous lui tirez dans les pattes car il n'a pas les mêmes pensées que vous. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de vous faire souffrir. Mais j'aurais trop peur de vous ressembler. »

D'un geste ample de la main, il les a immobilisés contre le mur. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a doucement demandé comment j'allais.

« Ça peut aller. J'ai juste quelques os en miettes, mais à part ça... Dis moi, Harry, depuis quand tu arrives à faire de la magie sans baguette ? »

Il m'a regardé d'un air gêné puis m'a soulevé, m'aidant à me maintenir sur mes jambes.

« C'est rien. Le plus important est de t'amener voir Mme Pomfresh. »

Bon, ça s'appelle noyer le poisson. Il n'avait à priori pas envie de ma répondre. Alors je n'ai pas insisté et j'ai commencé à avancer vers l'infirmerie, soutenu par les bras fins d'Harry.

En le sentant contre moi, j'ai réalisé que malgré sa stature si frêle, il recelait une force assez surprenante. Alors je me suis laissé porté par sa douce poigne de fer.

Avant de me quitter aux bons soins de l'infirmière, il m'a fait un sourire rempli de tendresse et d'inquiétude, et a murmuré : « à demain, Draco.. »

Une bouffée de bonheur m'a envahi. Je me sentais vivre dans le regard et l'attention d'Harry. Je sentais que mes protections de glace et d'indifférence se fendillaient à son contact.

Mais loin de la peur du début, j'acceptais maintenant avec joie mes nouveaux sentiments. J'étais comme délivré.

On voit toujours dans les livres des moments où le personnage ressent un danger, des moments où il s'affole, où il a peur pour celui qu'il aime.

Foutaise.

Dans la réalité, on ne ressent rien de tout cela.

En tout cas, moi je n'ai rien senti venir.

Je me suis endormi le sourire aux lèvres malgré la douleur de mes os qui se consolidaient.

J'ai passé une nuit parfaite, à rêver d'un certain Gryffondor brun qui prenait soin de moi.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais bien une certaine appréhension, mais elle était dirigée envers ceux de ma maison ; j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire.

À aucun moment je n'ai senti venir les évènements de la journée.

Non.

Je n'ai vraiment rien vu venir.

Et j'ai assisté, impuissant, à cette terrible scène.

La matinée s'était relativement bien passée. J'ai vu un moment qu'Harry était anxieux, mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir prêté plus attention que ça.

C'était un samedi et nous avions donc notre journée de libre.

J'avais trouvé Harry près du lac et je l'avais rejoint, suivi par Blaise. On parlait de tout et de rien, une conversation amicale qui prenait pour moi une saveur l'insoupçonnée. À un moment, Harry s'est levé un peu brutalement et nous a dit qu'il devait voir Granger et Weasley. Un peu étonnés, Blaise et moi l'avons suivi, essayant de rattraper ses grandes foulées.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il a stoppé devant les tables des deux Gryffondors, son sourire réapparaissant en les voyant travailler, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« On ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, Harry !

- On peut travailler un peu avec vous sur le devoir de potion ?

- Harry, je t'aime beaucoup, a répondu le rouquard, mais c'est hors de question que je m'assois à la table de ce...ce... Serpentard. »

Le dernier mot avait été jeté comme une chose immonde. Le regard d'Harry s'est voilé et il a baissé la tête, avant de s'installer à la table d'à côté.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec Weasley pour moi. Va travailler avec eux.

- T'inquiète Draco. Ron et moi, on n'en ai plus là. Il s'inquiète juste pour moi. C'est à toi qu'il en veux.

- Pourtant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tendresse dans sa voix...

- C'est Ron, que veux-tu, a-t-il répondu avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il a un caractère entier. Mais c'est mon frère. Quoi qu'il arrive, des frères restent soudés. »

Et sur ses paroles, il a regardé Weasley en levant un sourcil ironique. Le rouquard lui a répondu par un sourire un peu désolé, mais qui reflétait toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour le Survivant.

Alors là, j'ai compris que ma présence ne gâcherait jamais la relation presque fusionnelle des deux Gryffondors. Comme disait Harry, ils n'en étaient plus là.

Pourtant, durant tout le temps où on a travaillé à la bibliothèque, Harry n'a pas arrêté de jeter des regards un peu soucieux à la table de ses deux amis. Moi, j'ai pris ça pour de l'inquiétude vis à vis de Ron, pour de le peine vis à vis de leur micro dispute.

Quand je vous dis que j'étais bien loin d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Harry, lui, avait senti quelque chose, et moi, j'ai été incapable de me rendre compte de son malaise.

Le midi, on est tous descendu manger. Mais bien sûr, Blaise et moi avons rejoint notre table de la haine.

J'ai passé le repas à regarder les Gryffondors s'amuser, jaloux de leur bonheur, de leur promiscuité avec Harry, de la complicité qu'ils avaient avec le Survivant.

Weasley et Granger étaient côte à côte, dos à notre table. Harry était en face du rouquard. Il m'a jeté un regard amical par dessus la table, étirant ses lèvres dans un léger sourire.

Lorsqu'il a de nouveau baissé les yeux sur ses amis, j'ai vu ses sourcils se froncer. Il a avancé la main vers eux, leur parlant avec inquiétude.

Petit à petit, la salle s'est tue, alors que Weasley et Granger se levaient précipitamment, livides. Puis, ils ont plaqués leurs mains sur leur ventre, poussant des gémissements plaintifs.

J'ai eu l'impression que le sang quittait mon visage. Des gouttes de sueurs me coulaient dans le dos. J'ai fixé mes anciens amis et j'ai vu leur air réjoui. J'ai pâli un peu plus.

Je suis resté impuissant à voir Harry se précipiter vers ses amis qui se tordaient de douleur sur le sol. Les élèves s'étaient levés, m'empêchant de voir, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir les images, j'avais été témoin de ce sort testé sur des Moldus.

J'imaginais de façon trop nette le sang qui coulait de leur nez, de leurs oreilles, du coin de leurs yeux. J'entendais leurs cris, leurs hurlements de souffrance, et les hoquets de Harry qui tentait de les aider, qui suppliait les professeurs de faire quelque chose.

Je voyais mieux que personne leurs membres se recroqueviller, j'imaginais leurs organes se liquéfier. Je savais que le sang se concentrait dans leur crâne, leur infligeant une douleur sans nom.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Confessions. Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Merci : Merci à Dalou et Leelo qui ont accepté de me suivre encore une fois pour cette fic.

Bonne année et meilleurs voeux à vous tous !!!

**Chapitre 7.**

Quelques jours à peine après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Harry y a été de nouveau conduit.

Poudlard, lui, était étrangement silencieux. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart choqués. Ils parlaient peu, se contentant de murmures gênés.

Les Gryffondors étaient ravagés.

Seule une partie des Serpentards jubilait, n'espérant plus qu'une chose : voir la tête anéantie de Potter.

Les professeurs nous ont laissé la journée de libre. Dans l'après-midi, les familles Weasley et Granger sont arrivées.

Une cérémonie devait avoir lieu le lendemain au sein de l'école pour rendre hommage à ces deux élèves. L'enterrement, lui, se déroulerait à Londres, pour leurs familles et leurs plus proches amis.

Moi, je m'inquiétais pour Harry.

J'ai essayé d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie, mais les Weasley étaient avec lui. Quand ils sont ressortis, ils avaient l'air encore plus perdus qu'avant.

_Ne te laisse pas aller, Harry, ne les laisse pas gagner. Tu es fort, tu dois t'en sortir._

J'ai tenté d'aller le voir une nouvelle fois pendant ma tournée de préfet, mais la petite porte était close.

Alors, le stress qui m'avait empoigné toute la journée à éclater. Je me suis mis à cogner sur le battant, hurlant à Harry d'ouvrir.

Mme Pomfresh est arrivée en courant, me demandant de me calmer. Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes avant d'y parvenir.

Je me suis alors retrouvé au sol, sanglotant, l'infirmière tentant timidement de me consoler.

Quelle déchéance pour un Malfoy.

_Putain, Harry, vois ce que je suis devenu pour toi, à cause de toi. Tu es responsable de moi, maintenant, de ma faiblesse. Tu n'as donc pas le droit de me laisser._

Mme Pomfresh a fini par me faire avaler un calmant et j'ai sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve. Quand je me suis réveillé, Harry était déjà parti.

Je n'ai pu que l'apercevoir à la cérémonie. Il se tenait là, frêle et pâle dans la brise, comme une fragile brindille prête à se briser à tout moment. Il semblait ailleurs, perdu. Ses émeraudes ternies fixaient le vide, sèches.

D'après les rumeurs, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme.

Et moi, je ne pouvais que le regarder de loin, ivre de douleur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui, rempli de culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ça.

Ils lui avaient arraché ses deux bras. Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas, ils lui avaient volé les deux ancres qui lui permettaient de se battre.

Il n'a pas cillé pendant la durée de la cérémonie. Puis, il a suivi les familles des défunts avec quelques Gryffondors et plusieurs professeurs.

Il est passé à côté de moi sans me voir, sans me regarder. J'ai senti mon coeur se fendre devant son indifférence. Pourtant, elle n'était pas dirigée contre moi : il était indifférent à tout.

Toute la journée, j'ai senti les regards victorieux des Serpentards posés sur moi.

Steven Pinth, un septième année, m'a arrêté au détour d'un couloir.

« Draco ! Je ne t'ai pas remercié... Le petit espoir du Maître retourne sa veste et c'est moi qui prends sa place. Tu vois, moi j'ai réussi la mission. J'ai même fait d'une pierre deux coups. Je dois avouer que le visage de Potter ce matin était terriblement jouissif. »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis loin d'être courageux, même pour défendre celui que j'aime.

« Notre maître est embêté pour ton cas. Il réfléchit à la manière de te faire rejoindre notre camp. Je dois dire que je ne le comprends pas. Moi, je t'aurais déjà tué pour ta trahison. Mais je ne suis pas le maître, n'est ce pas ? En tout cas, j'ai un scoop : Potter va perdre. Et il ne va pas seulement mourir des mains du Maître, il va souffrir mille morts, jusqu'à supplier pour qu'on l'épargne ou qu'on l'achève. »

Il m'a salué d'un grand rire froid avant de se détourner avec grâce. Mais au bout de quelques pas, il est revenu vers moi et m'a plaqué contre le mur.

« C'est dommage que tu ne sois qu'un couard traître à ton sang. Tu étais plutôt pas mal dans ton genre. »

Puis, violemment, il a pris mes lèvres dans un baiser sauvage.

« Et tu as bon goût. Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as tout pour toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé ? Tu prenais pourtant plaisir à torturer devant le maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il s'agissait de Moldus, pas de Sorciers.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu tuer Granger, car c'est une sorcière ?

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu crois que sa mort me peine ? Mais tu ne comprends rien, mon pauvre Steven.

- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies, a-t-il murmuré. Tu es tombé amoureux de Potter... »

Son rire a une nouvelle fois retenti dans le hall désert.

« Le grand Draco Malfoy, amoureux du petit Survivant, prêt à renier toutes ses convictions pour rester auprès de celui qui côtoie tout ce qu'il hait, mais quel sketch croustillant ! Il faudra que tu me dises un jour ce que tu lui trouves... Tu vois, le plus drôle, c'est que je suis sûr que ce petit pantin ne ressent rien pour toi. Amour platonique à sens unique ! Draco Malfoy obligé de vivre dans l'ombre de son amour, parmi les Moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbe... Un Malfoy en train de faire des révérences à des elfes de maison, à côté d'un Survivant en sursis qui ne le considérera jamais comme autre chose qu'un Mangemort... Hahahaha !! C'est jouissif, littéralement jouissif... »

Puis il est parti, me laissant seul dans mes pensées, ne pouvant m'empêcher de tourner encore et encore ses paroles dans ma tête.

Il avait raison.

Harry ne m'aimerait jamais. Il avait beau être gentil avec moi, au fond, il ne me verrait jamais que comme un Malfoy.

Je souffrirais dans son ombre, culpabilisé par cette mission que je n'avais pas pu éviter.

Il ne pourrait que m'en vouloir.

Oui, il avait raison, vivre avec Harry voulait dire supporter tout ce que je haïssais depuis ma naissance.

En étais-je capable ?

J'ai passé la semaine suivante à éviter Harry. Mais je le regardais en cachette, en cours ou lors des repas.

Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne parlant à personne, ne souriant plus. Toute la vie dans ses yeux l'avait quitté.

Je me répétais que c'était mieux, qu'il n'était pas pour moi, que le meilleur moyen pour qu'il disparaisse de mon coeur était qu'il disparaisse tout court.

Steven est souvent venu me voir, dans mon dortoir ou entre les cours. À chaque fois, il me plaquait contre le mur et m'embrassait, baiser violent auquel je répondais pour oublier la douleur de mon amour.

Je me sentais sale, mais en même temps, apaisé de retrouver mes sensations « d'avant ».

Avant mon attaque à Pré-au-Lard, avant Harry, avant que je découvre mes sentiments pour lui.

Un soir, il est venu me voir et a fait sortir tous les Serpentards du dortoir. Il a essayé de me faire l'amour sauvagement, mais j'ai retrouvé mes anciennes habitudes, mes envies perdues. Je suis redevenu Malfoy, celui qui ne se laisse jamais dominer.

J'ai renversé la situation, le coinçant sous mes jambes fines. Au début, il s'est un peu débattu, mais j'ai l'art de faire fondre mes proies.

Lorsqu'il est retombé épuisé après avoir été possédé deux fois, il m'a fait un léger sourire.

« Bienvenu à toi, Draco Malfoy. J'ai eu peur qu'on ne t'ait perdu en route.

- Tu parles trop Steven.

- Que proposes-tu d'autre ?

- Et toi ?

- Ta réputation n'est pas surfaite. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir. Je pourrais finir par m'attacher à toi, petit Dragon. »

Je l'ai agrippé à la gorge, serrant légèrement mes doigts.

« Ne m'appelle... Jamais... Comme ça !

- D'ac...d'accord. Mais lâche-moi. »

Je l'ai lâché et il s'est éloigné légèrement, un mélange de crainte et d'admiration dans ses yeux noisette.

« Et dire qu'on a failli te perdre... Quel gâchis...

- Je t'ai dit que tu parlais trop. Alors la ferme. Et puis je me casse. J'ai ma tournée de préfet qui m'attend. »

Sans un regard pour son corps offert, j'ai pris ma douche et je suis sorti dans les couloirs sombres.

Là, dans le calme du château endormi, j'ai ressenti un sentiment de plénitude. Je m'étais retrouvé, j'étais de nouveau moi-même. Il suffisait que je chasse un certain visage aux yeux émeraude de ma tête et je serais parfaitement bien.

Quoi de plus facile que d'oublier cette sensation d'inconfort et de culpabilité qui me serrait le ventre... Il suffisait de ne plus y penser.

J'avais l'impression de me réveiller après un rêve étrange, un rêve que je pouvais chasser comme on chasse un insecte agaçant.

J'étais bien...

Jusqu'à ce que je le croise au détour d'un couloir, appuyé contre un mur, son magnifique regard posé sur moi.

J'ai senti mon souffle se bloquer dans ma gorge.

Devant ses yeux transparents de pureté, je me suis senti sali, misérable, pitoyable.

Il m'a fixé un instant puis s'est décalé du mur, laissant apparaître une porte derrière lui. Il l'a ouverte et m'a tendu la main.

Sans force, sans âme, sans volonté, j'ai glissé mes doigts dans les siens et je l'ai suivi.

La pièce était très simple, presque vide. Quelques éléments de décor et un grand tapis moelleux sur lequel Harry s'est assis. Je me suis posé à ses côtés, confus.

« Draco, parle-moi de la mission. »

Sa voix était douce, ses yeux un peu perdus fixaient sans le voir le mur blanchi.

« C'est un sortilège qui a été créé par le Maître il y a un an environ. Il l'a baptisé le Dolorium Mortum. Il conjugue en quelque sorte les effets du Doloris et de l'Avada Kedavra, une mort certaine après une souffrance intolérable.

Je devais le lancer à la Sang-de-Bourbe... pardon, ai-je repris en le voyant tressaillir, à Granger. C'était facile de l'isoler : elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque.

Je devais donc profiter qu'elle soit seule là-bas, lui jeter un sort Confuta pour qu'elle boive la potion sans rien dire puis un Oubliette. Enfin, je n'avais plus qu'à réciter l'incantation au moment opportun pour que tu la voies souffrir avant de mourir. »

Harry m'a regardé un instant, confus. Puis il a murmuré :

« Mais pourquoi elle ?

- Pour t'atteindre, Harry, pour t'affaiblir. Pour que tu souffres, que tu sombres dans le désespoir. »

Il a gardé un instant la tête baissée avant de reprendre.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'y arrivais pas. Au début, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je me dégoûtais de ne pouvoir faire une chose aussi simple. Ensuite, j'ai compris. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai compris. Je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir. J'aurais tellement voulu éviter tout ça ! Je suis incapable de faire quelque chose : Mangemort raté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder mes opinions qui te déplaisent tant. Je suis faible Harry. Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose. C'est que je t'aime.

- Alors si tu m'aimes, embrasse-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- Mais, Harry, je... Je ne... »

Je me suis senti rougir comme jamais un Malfoy n'a rougi. Mais je ne voulais pas l'embrasser comme ça.

Alors que j'avais encore l'odeur d'un autre sur moi.

Alors qu'il était perdu, ne recherchant qu'un peu de réconfort.

Il a avancé la main vers mon visage, caressant de ses doigts fins mes lèvres. Je me suis senti frissonner.

Il a murmuré encore une fois « Embrasse-moi, je t'en prie embrasse-moi » d'une voix rauque qui a fait s'effondrer mes dernières barrières.

Doucement je me suis approché de lui, ne lâchant pas ses yeux au cas où il changerait d'avis. J'ai glissé ma main sur sa nuque, caressant de mon pouce la peau douce de son cou.

Il avait fermé les yeux et je l'ai rejoint dans l'obscurité lorsque mes lèvres ont frôlé les siennes.

Je suis resté un moment comme ça, presque figé, sentant son souffle sur ma joue et le délicat contact entre nous.

Puis j'ai tendrement emprisonné sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes, savourant son goût épicé. La douceur de sa bouche me rendait fou et j'ai commencé à approfondir notre baiser.

Harry se laissait faire, ni plus ni moins. Jamais entreprenant, jamais récalcitrant, il suivait le mouvement de mes lèvres, de ma langue, attisant toutefois les sentiments que je ressentais.

Il se noyait en moi.

Inconsciemment, je l'ai serré dans mes bras, profitant de son contact, de son corps frêle, laissant tout mon amour dévaler dans mes veines.

Il a relevé doucement la tête, offrant la peau tendre de son cou à mes baisers passionnés. Mes doigts se sont faits plus entreprenants. Je sentais son coeur battre à l'unisson du mien. Je me sentais tendu de désir alors que nos peaux devenaient moites. Je le voulais. Il devait être à moi. Son corps. Son coeur.

Son coeur.

Je me suis figé un instant. Délicatement, j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains, cherchant à croiser ses yeux. Ses joues étaient humides et ses cils baissés perlaient de larmes contenues.

Étonné de me voir arrêter, il a ouvert les paupières et a ancré ses émeraudes interrogatives dans le gris de mes yeux.

« Non, Harry, pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. Et toi non plus. Tu regretteras après. On ne noie pas son chagrin de cette manière. Harry, je t'aime, et tant que tu ne ressentiras pas la même chose pour moi, je refuse de souiller ton corps. T'embrasser est une chose, te faire l'amour en est une autre.

- Pardon Draco, a-t-il murmuré.

- Non, c'est moi qui dois te demander pardon. » lui ai-je répondu en caressant sa joue.

Alors que ses larmes coulaient toujours plus nombreuses, je l'ai serré très fort contre moi, l'invitant à pleurer, à se décharger de ce trop plein d'émotions. Il a éclaté en sanglots, s'accrochant à ma robe de sorcier.

Moi, je l'ai serré un peu plus, caressant son dos, murmurant des mots de réconfort entrecoupés de mots tendres.

Lentement, ses sanglots se sont arrêtés et il a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras.

Alors seulement, j'ai laissé moi aussi mes larmes couler. Jamais je ne mériterai Harry. Je le tenais contre moi alors que quelques heures à peine avant, je me perdais dans les bras d'un autre, essayant de m'enfuir loin de l'amour qui me liait à lui.

Imaginez un peu : j'aurais pu hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que ma vie tournait autour d'Harry, qu'il tenait mon coeur entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il était auprès de moi, j'aurais tous fait pour lui, même me trancher la gorge.

Mais dès qu'il s'éloignait de moi, j'étais de nouveau assailli par mes démons intérieurs et je retournais dans mon monde sombre de Mangemort.

Un monde qui n'était pourtant plus pour moi : comment concevoir un Mangemort qui refuse de faire souffrir le plus grand ennemi de son maître ?

J'avais l'impression d'être sur une corniche, ne pouvant ni remonter à la surface, ni me laisser tomber au fond du gouffre.

Mon coeur était un no man's land, perdu entre deux pays en guerre qui avaient dressé des barbelés pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer. J'étais incapable de remarquer que la frontière côté Harry possédait une barrière ouverte pour moi.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé l'esprit un peu embrumé. Un corps chaud était serré contre moi. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai plongé dans les deux émeraudes de mon ange. J'ai caressé doucement sa joue et ses lèvres avant de le serrer très fort contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Draco ?

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- De m'éloigner à nouveau de toi. »

Il a effleuré avec tendresse mes cheveux avant de m'éloigner de lui. Il m'a alors fixé gravement, tout en gardant son léger sourire.

« Tu dois faire un choix, Draco. Je ne veux rien t'imposer, mais tu sais que tu ne peux être à la fois avec Voldemort et avec moi. Tu finirais par en mourir. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant ce nom interdit. Cinq ans après, je ne peux toujours pas prononcer ces neuf lettres. J'en ai encore plus d'admiration pour Harry.

« Ça veut dire quoi, choisir, Harry ? Rentrer dans l'ordre du Phénix ou bien rester Mangemort ? Même si tout ce qui te nuit me rend malade, je ne peux pas chasser seize ans de convictions en un tour de main. Combattre ma famille, protéger les Moldus et autres sangs impurs en intégrant l'ordre, pardon, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre le blanc et le noir, Draco. Juste de renoncer au noir.

- Je ne peux pas Harry. Je suis marqué. Je lui appartiens. Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut.

- Draco, dis-moi seulement si tu te sens toujours Mangemort dans ton coeur. Est-ce que tu peux toujours tuer sans culpabilité, en gardant le sommeil ? Est-ce que tu penses toujours que ceux qui sont différents de toi ne méritent pas de vivre ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne sais plus. »

Il m'a regardé avec toute l'affection qu'il avait pour moi. Puis il a repris d'une voix très douce.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Voldemort et ses nervis s'attaquaient aux Moldus et à tous ceux qui leur étaient liés. Ils vous font si peur que ça pour que vous ayez décidé de les éradiquer ?

Qu'ont-ils de si différent de vous ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire de Magie ? Et alors...

Est-ce que les oiseaux détruisent les autres mammifères parce qu'ils ne savent pas voler ? Est-ce que le peuple des fées détruit les humains parce qu'ils ne savent pas faire la paix ?

Dans chaque guerre, c'est la même chose. Il y a des gens qui se croient supérieurs et qui décident de faire payer aux autres leur faiblesse. C'est tellement plus facile de s'en prendre à ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Oh oui, on se croit fort, on se croit puissant. Comme un enfant qui a réussi à écraser tout seul une fourmi.

Mais tu sais quoi, Draco, ils finissent toujours par perdre. Regarde toutes les guerres, regarde tous les grands meneurs. Ils ont fini par être détruits.

Aujourd'hui, vous vous croyez les maîtres du monde parce que vous vous en prenez à ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre : des Moldus innocents, des Sorciers adolescents. Essayez de vous attaquer à l'armée Moldue, on verra si vous vous en sortez indemne face aux fusils et aux canons. »

Harry se tut, à bout de souffle. Les larmes coulaient sans relâche sur ses joues pâles.

Je me suis rappelé mon enfance, quand mon père passait sa colère sur moi. Je me suis souvenu de l'injustice que je ressentais à ce moment là, lorsqu'il profitait de sa force pour m'écraser.

Je me suis rappelé de cette petite fille qui était venue jouer avec moi et que j'avais retrouvée le lendemain, ses yeux si bleus regardant sans plus le voir le ciel et mon cousin qui riait à ses côtés, se régalant de la douceur de cette Moldue femelle.

J'ai repensé à ce petit chien qui tremblait sous les sorts de deux jeunes sorciers qui s'ennuyaient. Un petit garçon Cracmol était alors arrivé sur les lieux et avait défendu l'animal au péril de sa vie. Il avait encaissé les sorts avant de parvenir à s'enfuir en lançant du sable à ses agresseurs, sauvant aussi le jeune chien.

J'ai revu tous les Moldus qui étaient morts sous mes mains ou sous mes yeux. À la souffrance et à la peur que l'on voyait dans leur regard, on pouvait aussi deviner une incompréhension et une grande compassion pour ce qu'on était devenu. Mais jamais de haine.

Enfin, j'ai levé les yeux vers Harry, vers sa douceur, sa pureté, et j'ai eu envie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de meilleur. J'ai voulu être ce petit garçon prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver un animal qui aurait pu être insignifiant aux yeux d'un autre.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, les larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues blanches.

C'est dans un souffle que j'ai murmuré :

« Harry, sauve-moi de la noirceur qui m'envahit. Emmène-moi avec toi vers la lumière. Je ne veux plus être Mangemort, mais je me sens tiré vers les enfers par un lien indestructible. Si tu ne me retiens pas, je sombrerai à nouveau. Alors ne me lâche jamais, Harry. »

Il s'est approché de moi et a posé sa main à plat sur ma marque, me faisant tressaillir.

« Draco, Tu as eu ta marque sans qu'on te laisse vraiment le choix. Moi, je ne veux rien t'imposer. Je ne te demande rien. Je te laisse juste décider par toi-même. Maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, quoique tu ressentes, ne romps pas le contact entre ma main et ton bras. Même si tu as l'impression que je ne suis pas bien, tu dois me laisser aller jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Une lueur opaline est sortie de sa paume, entourant petit à petit mon bras marqué. J'ai ressenti des picotements, des petites brûlures, mais rien d'insurmontable. Par contre, Harry avait l'air de souffrir. Il était crispé, les yeux serrés, la mâchoire tendue. Sa cicatrice était devenue rouge sang.

Par réflexe, j'ai essayé d'enlever mon bras, mais sa main s'est refermée un peu plus fort sur ce dernier. Alors, malgré mon envie d'arrêter sa douleur, je l'ai laissé continuer.

Soudain, la lueur verdâtre s'est faite plus intense, devenant d'un turquoise éclatant. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle s'est éteinte alors qu'Harry s'effondrait dans mes bras.

Je l'ai appelé, inquiet, et il a levé des yeux fatigués sur moi.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste dépensé pas mal d'énergie. »

Il est resté un moment dans mes bras, pendant que je le berçais doucement. Son front était crispé, comme si sa cicatrice était douloureuse.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'est relevé lentement. Il a pris mon bras entre ses mains fraîches et a repassé ma marque avec ses doigts fins. La sensation était étrange, inhabituelle. Déconcerté, j'ai baisser mes yeux vers le tatouage du Diable pour découvrir à sa place une marque identique, mais morte et pâle ; une simple cicatrice inerte témoignant de mon ancienne affiliation au Lord Noir.

« Comment... Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Il s'est contenté de me regarder avec un sourire taquin, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Draco, ta marque n'est plus active, mais son ombre blanche sur ta peau est là pour te rappeler ton passé. C'est comme ma cicatrice : on ne peut pas faire disparaître une blessure magique d'une telle puissance. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as de nouveau le choix. Le choix de rester libre ou de retourner vers Voldemort. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de redevenir Mangemort si c'est ce que tu désires. Je veux juste que si tu décides de le rejoindre, ce soit en ton âme et conscience. Je te donne cette possibilité de décider de ta vie. Après, à toi de trouver le chemin qui te convient le mieux.

- Personne ne m'a jamais fait de plus beau cadeau, Harry. Personne avant toi ne m'a laissé la possibilité de choisir mon futur. Je t'aime, Harry, et je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'être dans le camp ennemi. Je suis encore un coeur de pierre, mais je veux apprendre à tes côtés à m'ouvrir aux autres. Je veux pouvoir un jour trouver du bon dans chacun des êtres qui peuplent la terre, qu'ils soient Moldus, elfes ou hippogriffes. Oui, j'aimerai tellement, mais j'ai peur de ne jamais en être capable.

- Draco, tu es meilleur que tu ne le crois. Aie confiance en toi.

- Il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance Harry. J'ai tellement peur de manquer de courage, de sombrer à nouveau lorsque tu seras loin de moi. »

Harry m'a regardé avec gravité avant de fermer les yeux et de poser ses deux mains en coupe sur mon bras. Une nouvelle fois, la lueur turquoise a entouré mon bras, me laissant une chaleur diffuse et agréable.

Lorsqu'il a retiré ses mains, j'ai vu, entourant ma marque pâle, un magnifique tatouage.

« Un Dragon d'Albâtre» ai-je murmuré.

En effet, sur mon bras gauche, semblant triompher du serpent immobile, se tenait un immense Dragon aux écailles chatoyantes, d'un blanc éclatant. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrait régulièrement pour laisser sortir un souffle étincelant qui s'enroulait autour du serpent sans vie. La grande queue, terminée par une pointe rouge sang, battait doucement vers l'intérieur de mon bras. Les yeux dorés envoûtants me regardaient avec douceur et confiance.

« Quand tu douteras, Draco, tu n'auras qu'à regarder ce dragon. Il te donnera la force de te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois.

- Mais, ce dragon... Comment as-tu... Enfin... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un Dragon d'Albâtre ? »

Harry a baissé les yeux, gêné. Puis il m'a fixé un moment, incertain. Savoir qu'il hésitait à me faire confiance me fit un peu mal. Mais après tout, c'était bien légitime, non ?

Finalement, il a baissé de nouveau les yeux et a murmuré dans un souffle à peine audible :

« C'est mon Animagus. »

Je suis resté un moment sans voix.

« Ton Animagus ? Le Dragon d'Albâtre ? Mais c'est un animal extrêmement rare, et terriblement puissant. Harry, on n'en a plus vu depuis des siècles. On dit que c'est le plus pur des animaux et que même les licornes s'agenouillent devant lui.

- Je sais », a-t-il murmuré en rougissant.

Puis il s'est relevé et m'a dit qu'il devait partir. Il avait rendez-vous avec mon parrain pour un entraînement.

Arrivé près de la porte, il s'est arrêté et a murmuré : « Embrasse-moi encore une fois. »

Alors je me suis approché doucement, et plus doucement encore, j'ai caressé ses lèvres délicates avec les miennes, approfondissant ensuite notre baiser dans une danse pleine de sensualité et de tendresse.

Lorsqu'il est parti, j'avais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur moi.

J'ai senti un vide m'envahir, alors j'ai baissé les yeux sur mon bras, frôlant de mes doigts tremblant le précieux Dragon.

Et doucement, la chaleur est revenue.

Harry m'avait offert une parcelle de lui, cette force qui me manquait pour combattre à ses côtés.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Confessions.** **Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Petite note : Merci à Dalou et Leelo qui ont accepté de me suivre encore une fois pour cette fic. Et une très bonne année à vous tous !

**Chapitre 8.**

Je suis resté un long moment allongé dans la Salle sur Demande, l'esprit un peu embrumé, un peu euphorique, un peu rêveur. Je me repassais la soirée en boucle, ressentant encore et encore la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau, la souplesse de son corps.

Même dans le plus beau des rêves, je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

À ce moment là, je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter cet évènement. Mais comme tout amoureux, sur mon petit nuage, je voulais croire que c'était sa manière de me dire qu'il m'aimait. On n'embrasse que ceux qu'on aime, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais déjà oublié que quelques heures auparavant, j'avais couché avec Steven alors que tout son être me rebutait.

Les heures avançant, j'ai finalement dû sortir de ma bulle pour rejoindre la dure réalité de Poudlard.

J'ai rencontré Blaise dans les couloirs ; il m'a regardé d'un air surpris, puis amusé. Mon bonheur se voyait-il tant ?

Je me sentais tout puissant, intouchable...

Mais mes bonnes résolutions ont fondu comme neige au soleil lorsque j'ai rejoint la table des Serpentards sous le sourire entendu de Steven et de sa clique.

Jamais je ne pourrais.

Je n'étais pas assez fort, assez courageux.

Lorsque je me suis assis, Steven a posé sa main sur ma cuisse, la caressant vulgairement. J'étais au bord de la nausée mais je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Harry pour me donner du courage mais il déjeunait tête baissée.

Je lui en ai voulu de ne pas me soutenir. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu égoïste : au lieu de voir son teint pâle, ses yeux cernés, ses joues creuses, la détresse évidente qu'il ressentait à faire semblant de vivre sans la présence de ses amis, je ne voyais que ma petite personne, le pauvre Draco Malfoy trop couard pour repousser un prétendant mal venu.

Mais que voulez-vous. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être au service des autres, preux chevalier ne pensant jamais à lui. J'ai toujours dit que j'étais celui qui méritait le moins l'amour et l'attention de Harry.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je me demande pourquoi il m'a choisi, moi, Draco Malfoy, avec tous mes défauts et si peu de qualités.

Ce jour là, quelques heures à peine après mon engagement auprès de Harry, je doutais déjà.

Enfin je ne doutais pas de mon amour, de mon envie d'être à ses côtés, de mon début de rébellion vis-à-vis des idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais je doutais de pouvoir lutter contre mes compagnons de chambrée.

J'avais la gorge nouée, le coeur battant, un dégoût de moi sur les lèvres.

J'avais peur, j'avais la haine.

Je me sentais l'unique survivant d'une attaque de vampires.

Et doucement, j'ai senti une chaleur diffuser dans mes veines. Elle m'emplissait de quiétude et de douceur, de courage et de volonté.

Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle provenait du tatouage sur mon bras.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Harry et j'ai croisé son regard, furtif contact empli de douceur.

J'ai violemment repoussé la main de Steven et lui ai craché mon venin à la figure :

« Mais t'es lourd ! On a couché ensemble et tu te crois tout permis ! J'ai eu ma dose de toi, alors dégage. »

Il m'a regardé d'un air furieux mais n'a pas insisté.

Blaise et moi, on s'est retrouvés dans une classe déserte après le petit déjeuner. Je voyais une lueur interrogative briller dans ses yeux noirs.

« Alors, tu as l'air bien heureux ce matin...

- Harry m'a embrassé.

- Quoi ? »

J'ai vu de la surprise sur le visage de mon ami, mais aussi une autre lueur que je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rétablir la vérité, comme si le regard de Blaise me forçait à être honnête.

« Enfin, il m'a demandé de l'embrasser. Mais c'est pareil, non ? »

Qui essayais-je de convaincre, lui ou moi ?

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Draco ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu vas continuer à voir Harry en cachette et à jouer au parfait Mangemort le reste du temps, à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge ?

- Non ! Je... Je... Je sais que je suis faible, Blaise. Que je suis influençable. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Mais Harry va m'aider. Il... Il m'a enlevé la marque des Ténèbres.

- Quoi ?

- Et à la place, il m'a tatoué son Animagus sur le bras pour me donner du courage.

- Un Animagus ? Harry est déjà Animagus ? »

J'ai légèrement rougi. J'avais l'impression de trahir le secret de Harry. Mais après tout, Blaise faisait partie de l'ordre, non ? J'ai relevé ma manche, lui révélant le magnifique reptile.

« Un... Un Dragon d'Albâtre ? L'Animagus d'Harry est un Dragon d'Albâtre ? Mais...

- Oui je sais, l'ai-je coupé. Ce sont des animaux rares qui ont sans doute disparu car on n'en a plus vu depuis des décennies. C'est l'animal le plus pur qui existe et il a une force magique inégalable.

- Eh bien... tu l'as vu se transformer ?

- Tu le vois se transformer en dragon à Poudlard ! Non mais Blaise, réfléchis un peu !

- C'est bon... Mais tu imagines, si Harry se métamorphose en Dragon d'Albâtre, c'est qu'il a la même force magique que ce reptile !

- Pourquoi, tu en doutais ?

- Entre avoir une grande force et avoir la magie d'un Dragon d'Albâtre, il y a une différence !

- Il fait déjà de la magie sans baguette, et pas des petits tours...

- Eh bien Merlin. En plus, il a réussi à désactiver la marque des Ténèbres et créer sa propre marque vivante... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il a largement les capacités de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Mmm. »

Blaise m'a regardé un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix douce.

« Tu as peur pour lui.

- Comment ne pas avoir peur ? Il va affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il n'a que seize ans ! Et puis c'est Harry. On lui demande de tuer quelqu'un... Il est déjà tellement mal depuis la mort de ses amis.

- C'est à nous de le soutenir et de l'aider, Draco. En commençant par cacher ce tatouage. Tu ne dois jamais le montrer. Si Tu-Sais-Qui apprend que Harry a le pouvoir de contrer sa magie, de détruire sa marque et d'en créer lui-même une aussi puissante, il se rendra compte qu'il l'a sous-estimé. Tant qu'il le prend pour un parasite gênant, ça nous laisse un avantage certain. C'est la vie de Harry qui est en jeu »

J'ai acquiescé et j'ai redescendu prudemment ma manche. Je pouvais toujours sentir une douce chaleur sur mon bras, pouvant presque percevoir les battements de coeur de l'animal.

Nous avons discuté assez longtemps dans la salle déserte avant de reprendre le chemin des cours.

La matinée s'est passée assez calmement. Lors du déjeuné, j'ai senti le regard insistant de Steven sur moi. Mais je n'avais d'intérêt que pour Harry.

Harry qui semblait encore plus triste.

Harry qui semblait perdu.

Harry qui picorait dans son assiette, les yeux baissés, dans son monde, seul. Ses soi-disant amis de bouffondor ne lui parlaient pas, n'essayaient même pas de le faire revenir parmi les vivants.

Ils avaient peur de la détresse d'Harry et préféraient s'éloigner de lui.

Après le repas, on a eu cours de potion, en commun avec les bouffondors. De ma place, je voyais le dos raide de Harry, ses gestes mécaniques, ses yeux un peu hagards.

Malgré l'aspect sombre de sa potion, malgré l'étrange fumée qui s'en dégageait, Severus ne lui a fait aucune remarque désobligeante. Depuis la mort des deux amis du Survivant, mon parrain laissait Harry tranquille. Tout le monde le considère comme un être abject, mais il a un coeur, comme tout le monde. Seulement, il le cache profondément. Vous le verriez avec nos enfants, à Harry et moi, et vous en feriez une syncope.

À la fin du cours, Harry a disparu de la salle avant même que j'aie pu me retourner. Je ne l'ai pas vu au repas du soir et une boule d'inquiétude m'a pris à la gorge. Avec Blaise, on s'est dépêchés de manger et on s'est retrouvés dans le parc.

C'est là que nous l'avons retrouvé, près du lac, son manteau volant autour de lui. Lorsque l'on s'est approchés, il a tourné la tête vers nous et nous a souri timidement. La douleur de son regard m'a fait mal. Alors je me suis approché et doucement, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de transmettre par ce baiser toute ma force et mon amour. Il a fermé les yeux et s'est laissé faire, acceptant ce réconfort.

Lorsque je me suis tourné de nouveau vers Blaise, j'ai vu de la douleur dans ses yeux noirs. Aussitôt, il a détourné le regard et s'est reconstruit un masque d'indifférence. Mais c'était trop tard.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Tous ces moments étranges, ces lueurs dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami quand je parlais de ma relation avec Harry...

Blaise était jaloux. Mais de qui ? Aurait-il voulu être à ma place, dans les bras d'Harry, ou à la place d'Harry, dans les miens ? Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de préférer l'une des deux situations...

Alors j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu. Harry m'a regardé avec douceur puis il est reparti vers le château.

Blaise et moi, nous sommes restés un moment dans le parc, sans rien dire, puis nous avons à notre tour rejoint la chaleur des couloirs.

Au détour de l'un d'eux, Steven et ses amis nous attendaient. Deux d'entre eux ont immobilisé Blaise alors que Steven se tournait vers moi, le regard lubrique.

« Alors petit dragon, tu crois que tu peux décider quand j'ai le droit de te toucher et quand je dois garder mes distances ? Mais tu n'es rien, Draco. Tu as refusé ta mission, alors tu n'es plus rien. Je croyais qu'on t'avait récupéré, mais j'ai bien vu tes regards vers la table des Gryffondors, vers Potter. »

Steven avait craché le dernier mot.

« Tu es pitoyable Draco. Mais tu me plais. Tu as une peau douce et des courbes agréables. Et t'es plutôt doué au pieu. Alors j'ai décidé de faire de toi ma pute personnelle. »

Il s'est alors approché de moi avec un sourire charmeur. Je l'ai fusillé du regard mais cela l'a fait rire.

« Le petit dragon lancerait presque des flammes. Mais ne cherche pas à fuir Draco, on est beaucoup plus nombreux que toi, alors tu n'as aucune chance. »

Il a commencé à approcher sa main de moi et l'a posée sur ma joue. J'ai détourné la tête en fermant les yeux, me concentrant sur la douce chaleur de mon tatouage, une douce chaleur qui se mit doucement à s'embraser. Alors, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai plongé dans deux perles de jade.

La chaleur est venue s'étendre dans tout mon corps devant la douceur de ce regard de velours.

Sa voix légèrement rauque a lancé dans un murmure.

« Pinth, lâche-le. »

Steven s'est brutalement retourné et a vu Harry qui le fixait avec lassitude.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu n'es même pas capable de protéger tes amis. »

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté Steven qu'à cet instant. Harry a brutalement pâli et s'est reculé du Serpentard blond.

« On dirait que ça te touche, Potter. Tu sais pourtant que c'est la vérité. Tu es responsable de la mort de tes amis.

- Tais-toi.

- Sans toi, ils seraient toujours vivants.

- Tais-toi !

- Mais apparemment, ça ne t'a pas servi de leçon car tu mets maintenant la vie de Draco en danger. Si tu ne le laisses pas tranquille, lui aussi mourra. Par ta faute.

- TAIS-TOI !!! »

Harry tremblait violemment. Son teint était d'une pâleur mortelle. J'avais des envies de meurtre sur le tourmenteur de mon ange.

Mais, porté par son arrogance, Steven a alors fait une énorme erreur.

« Pauvre petit Potter. Tu fais pitié. Si je pouvais, je remonterais le temps pour voir encore ton air si savoureusement horrifié quand tes amis ont subi mon sortilège. »

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris l'impact des mots de Steven. Mais j'ai vu le visage d'Harry se fermer, ses yeux s'assombrir, ses poings se crisper. Sa voix était doucereuse quand il a repris.

« _Ton_ sortilège ? »

Steven a blêmi un peu en se rendant compte de ses paroles. Mais sa suffisance était sans limite et il ne voyait lui aussi que la fragilité de Harry, son corps frêle, ses bras trop maigres, ses joues creuses.

« Eh oui, petit Potter, je suis l'illustre responsable du sort de tes amis... Si tu savais le plaisir que j'ai pris à les surprendre dans la bibliothèque et à leur faire absorber la p... »

Mais Steven n'a pas pu finir sa phrase : Harry a levé la main et un flux magique est venu frapper le Mangemort, le laissant se fracasser sur le mur. Les amis du Serpentard se sont précipités pour l'aider mais ils se sont cognés contre une bulle de magie.

Le beau visage d'Harry était tordu de rage et de tristesse. Sa main, dressée devant lui, tremblait légèrement alors que Steven se tordait sous la douleur.

Blaise et moi sommes restés un moment immobiles, puis on s'est rué vers les deux Sorciers en voyant Steven faiblir.

« Harry, arrête, je t'en prie arrête...

- Ne te laisse pas entraîner, Harry, n'entre pas dans son jeu.

- Harry, tu ne les feras pas revenir ainsi... »

Nous avons essayé de raisonner Harry pendant au moins dix minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à sortir de sa transe. Il a alors baissé la main et s'est tourné vers nous, un air horrifié sur le visage. Il a de nouveau regardé Steven qui s'était écroulé au sol, inconscient, avant de fuir en courant vers le parc.

Blaise et Moi ne nous sommes même pas attardés pour savoir comment allait le sale Mangemort. Il respirait, c'était le principal, non ?

À la place, nous nous sommes précipités à la suite de Harry, inquiets pour lui.

Il était devant le lac, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal. Raide, les poings serrés, il était traversé par de violents frissons.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à quelques pas de lui, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Enfin moi je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais Blaise, à mon grand désarroi, a pris les choses en main avec une facilité et un naturel qui m'ont laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il a commencé à lui parler avec une telle douceur que j'ai senti mon coeur se tordre.

« Harry. Eh, Harry. Ne reste pas seul avec ça. Tu te renfermes toujours, mais on est là. Pour toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu penses que tu es un monstre parce que tu n'as pas pu te contrôler, tu penses que tu ne vaux pas mieux que Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais tu as tort Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Survivant, l'Espoir du monde sorcier et l'idole de beaucoup de jeunes que tu te dois d'être parfait. Tu n'es qu'un adolescent comme les autres, Harry, avec tes doutes, tes colères, tes erreurs. Tu as subi suffisamment de malheur pour pouvoir craquer toi aussi. »

Pendant les paroles de Blaise, Harry avait tremblé de plus en plus fort, avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains. La dernière phrase de Blaise a eu raison de lui et il s'est écroulé, les genoux au sol, la tête au creux de ses mains : « J'aurais été à ta place, Harry, je ne me serais pas arrêté. ».

J'avais la gorge nouée et un coup d'oeil à mon frère m'a révélé que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il s'est doucement avancé vers mon ange prostré et a posé une main hésitante sur son épaule. Au grand étonnement du noir et à mon amère consternation, Harry a tourné légèrement sa tête, la calant contre le bras de Blaise.

Mon frère, enfin à ce moment là je l'ai plutôt considéré comme un traître, m'a fixé d'un drôle d'air avant de s'agenouiller devant Harry et de l'enserrer dans ses bras musclés.

Eh oui, j'avoue, Blaise a toujours été drôlement bien fait. Il n'est pas devenu mannequin pour rien. Enfin, vous savez qu'il a un physique plutôt avantageux : vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir le premier magazine qui traîne pour plonger dans ses yeux sombres... Et je ne m'étendrai pas sur les autres parties de son corps, même si Mlle Leelo, qui m'aide à écrire ce livre, aurait bien aimé...( ;-D )

Blaise est mon frère depuis notre plus tendre enfance et pourtant, à cet instant, en voyant la tête brune nichée dans son cou, en voyant les mains blanches et fines serrées contre la robe du Serpentard, en voyant les mains brunes caresser le dos mince et les cheveux en bataille avec une tendresse infinie, en voyant les yeux chocolat se fermer sous la déferlante de sentiments, en voyant les frissons de Harry devenir sanglots sourds puis larmes de détresse, j'ai haï mon meilleur ami du plus profond de mon âme.

Puis, Blaise a poussé un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, les fixant dans les miens si froids. Son air un peu perdu, douloureux, ses sentiments qui transparaissaient, si profonds, m'ont poignardé en plein coeur. J'ai baissé le regard, ma haine disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Comment osais-je en vouloir à Blaise alors qu'il m'avait soutenu depuis le début, depuis le moment où j'avais commencé à aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Il est resté à mes côtés alors que je tentais vainement d'accomplir ma mission. Il est resté en retrait quand il a vu qu'Harry s'ouvrait petit à petit à moi. Il n'a jamais bronché quand je lui racontais mes soirées avec mon bel ange, quand je lui ai parlé du baiser le lendemain de ma sauterie avec Steven, dont il ne pouvait ignorer les détails.

Il m'a toujours soutenu, même si lui souffrait en retour.

Pourquoi Harry m'avait-il choisi alors qu'il avait un être aussi exceptionnel à ses côtés ? C'est quelqu'un comme Blaise qui lui aurait fallu, capable de le comprendre, de le soutenir, de l'aimer sans condition.

Ce jour là, en voyant mon brun dans les bras de mon frère, j'ai eu la peur la plus intense de ma vie, la peur que le baiser d'Harry ne soit qu'un besoin de réconfort, la peur qu'il ne se jette également dans les bras de Blaise, la peur de le perdre avant même d'avoir pu construire quelque chose avec lui.

J'aurais pu partir, m'enfuir, aller loin de ce spectacle qui me faisait tant de mal. J'aurais été dans la même situation quelques mois auparavant, je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Mais doucement, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, Harry me transformait, enfouissant lentement mes pires sentiments et faisant jaillir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi.

Alors je suis resté et j'ai adressé un sourire à Blaise. Certes un sourire un peu triste et douloureux, mais un sourire quand même. Celui que mon frère m'a rendu m'a réchauffé le coeur.

Je me suis approché d'eux, m'agenouillant à leurs côtés. Sans les toucher, je leur ai donné toute la tendresse que je possédais, soutenant mon frère, partageant la détresse de mon ange.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Confessions.**__**Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Petite note : Merci à Dalou et Leelo qui ont accepté de me suivre encore une fois pour cette fic. Merci également à tous les lecteurs en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

Désolée pour le grand, immense, retard. Je sais que c'est impardonnable... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

**Chapitre 9.**

Le soir même, Blaise et moi avons mangé dans la cuisine, entraînant de force Harry avec nous. Malgré nos encouragements, nos menaces, nos supplications, notre Gryffondor a tout juste grignoté. Devant nos visages réprobateurs, il nous a adressé un sourire d'excuse, sourire qui n'a pas atteint ses yeux de jade.

Nous étions vraiment inquiets pour lui : Harry n'acceptait pas son geste et se renfermait un peu plus dans son monde sombre.

Plus tard, en faisant ma ronde de Préfet, j'ai vu Harry devant la porte de l'infirmerie, la main posée sur le bois, la tête baissée.

« Harry ? »

Il s'est tourné vivement vers moi. Son regard était empli de détresse.

« Je n'ose pas rentrer, m'a-t-il chuchoté.

- Mais, pourquoi ? »

Il a baissé la tête pour cacher ses yeux brillants.

« Et s'il était mourant ? Et s'il était dans le coma ? Je ne supporterai pas qu'il meure à cause de moi ou qu'il lui reste des séquelles. Il était sans défense et je l'ai attaqué. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je l'aurais tué Draco. Je suis un monstre. Je combats Voldemort mais je ne suis pas mieux que lui..

- Harry, arrête, mais arrête !! »

Je l'ai secoué pour qu'il cesse de dire ces choses horribles. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait était comme un poignard plongeant dans mon coeur meurtri.

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Le monstre, c'est Steven. Pas toi. Blaise a raison. N'importe qui d'autre à ta place ne se serait pas arrêté. Je suis sûr que lorsque tu entreras dans l'infirmerie, Steven sera bien réveillé, aussi hautain que d'habitude.

- Je préférerais qu'il soit endormi, a répondu Harry dans un murmure. »

Mais soudain, il a relevé la tête fièrement et a ouvert la porte d'un geste assuré.

Si je pouvais avoir le dixième de son courage...

Je l'ai suivi, un peu nerveux. J'avais autant peur de ce que nous allions trouver que des réactions de Steven.

Ce dernier était assis dans son lit, en train de lire un magazine. Lorsqu'il a vu Harry entrer, un masque de terreur a pris place sur son visage.

« Sors de là ! Sors de là j'te dis ! Ou j'appelle Mme Pomfresh !

- Je voulais juste m'excuser...

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. Ne m'approche pas ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre... Un malade... »

Là, j'ai vu rouge. Je me suis posté à côté d'Harry et j'ai ouvert la bouche pour défendre mon ange. Mais ce dernier ne m'en n'a pas laissé le temps. Il a posé sa main sur mon bras et m'a murmuré « Ce n'est rien Draco. Il a raison. Je me suis excusé, il va bien, allons-nous en. »

Puis, il s'est détourné et a quitté la pièce. Steven avait un sourire ironique aux lèvres, sourire qu'il a vite perdu quand je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure. J'ai eu mal pendant plusieurs jours, mais Merlin ce que ça m'a fait du bien.

Steven a quitté l'infirmerie le lendemain, ainsi que l'école : il avait été renvoyé, avec tous les Sorciers portant la marque des Ténèbres. En voyant la cicatrice pâle de la mienne apparaissant entre les traits du tatouage, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fixé sans un mot et m'a conseillé, comme Blaise auparavant, de ne jamais la montrer.

Blaise et moi nous sommes rapprochés de Harry sous l'oeil rageur des bouffondors. Ils me faisaient pitié : ils abandonnaient lâchement leur ami alors qu'il avait besoin plus que tout d'être entouré, et ils auraient voulu que personne d'autre ne l'approche... Pitoyables.

Nous passions des heures entières dans la Salle sur Demande ou près du lac, essayant de redonner le goût de vivre à Harry. Nous faisions d'abord notre travail scolaire, puis nous discutions de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout Blaise et moi.

Harry finissait souvent dans mes bras ou dans ceux de mon frère, essayant de s'approprier la chaleur de notre présence. Lorsque j'étais seul avec mon ange, il me demandait d'un air empli de détresse de l'embrasser, ce que bien sûr je me dépêchais de faire.

J'en étais à espérer ces moments où l'on serait rien que nous deux. J'étais en manque de ses contacts, de la douceur de ses lèvres. J'étais drogué de lui.

Lorsque je le savais seul avec Blaise, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre qu'il lui demande les mêmes choses. Le regard douloureux de mon meilleur ami lorsqu'il nous voyait proches aurait dû me donner la réponse, mais je suis quelqu'un de buté alors je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter et d'être jaloux de Blaise.

Alors un jour, voulant savoir, je l'ai embrassé devant Blaise, comme cette fameuse fois près du lac. Harry s'est doucement laissé faire, comme à l'habitude, tirant un peu de force et de réconfort dans la tendresse que je lui offrais. Toujours passif, acceptant sans jamais offrir en échange, il me faisait cependant ressentir des choses insoupçonnées ; ses simples lèvres posées contre les miennes entraînaient dans mon corps de violents frissons de plaisir et d'amour.

Lorsque je me suis éloigné de lui, le souffle court et le coeur battant la chamade, j'ai vu Blaise les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, nous fixant avec une détresse infinie. Alors j'ai eu honte de moi, de mon égoïsme, moi qui étais prêt à faire souffrir mon frère pour rassurer mon ego démesuré.

À partir de ce jour là, j'ai pris mes distances avec Harry. Enfin devant Blaise. Lorsque l'on était seuls tous les deux, je profitais de chaque instant près de lui, de chaque parcelle de peau de son visage, de son cou, de son torse. Nos baisers enflammaient mes sens. Je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas profiter de sa passivité et aller plus loin. Son odeur était un appel à la luxure. Sa peau douce était une invitation aux caresses. J'avais envie de dévorer son corps, de dériver dans ses bras.

Je l'aimais coeur et âme.

Je l'aime toujours coeur et âme.

Le temps a doucement passé, Blaise et moi entourant notre ange blessé. Nous le soutenions continuellement, mais j'avais l'impression que nos attentions permettaient tout juste d'éviter qu'il ne sombre complètement. Nous lui soutenions la tête hors de l'eau, sans réussir à l'emmener au sec.

Pour lui changer les idées, nous avons redoublé d'efforts, essayant de ne jamais le laisser perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'un léger sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres, c'était l'explosion dans mes entrailles.

Juste avant les vacances de Pâques, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de nous emmener à Pré-au-Lard. Même les premières années ont pu venir, ce qui n'a pas plus à tout le monde, bien sûr, et surtout pas au ministère. Mais notre vieux fou est persévérant. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois lui en vouloir ou pas... Si ça n'avait pas été ce jour là, Vous-Savez-Qui aurait trouvé une autre occasion.

Une flopée d'Aurors nous accompagnait, ce qui a encore plus énervé le ministère. Utiliser ces professionnels pour qu'une bande de gosses puisse avoir quelques heures de bonheur.

Voyez les priorités.

Mais en voyant Harry sourire comme un enfant devant la joie des premières années et leurs yeux émerveillés, je n'ai pu que bénir notre directeur.

Bien sûr, les yeux du Gryffondor se voilaient parfois quand les souvenirs des moments tendres qu'il avait passé avec ses amis lui revenaient. Mais dans l'ensemble, il était plus rayonnant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps...

Cette journée si agréable aurait dû finir en beauté, mais cela n'a malheureusement pas été le cas. Vers 17 heures, nous avons entendu des cris venant de la Grande Place. Avant que nous n'ayons pu bouger ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil, Harry était déjà parti en direction du bruit. Blaise s'est précipité derrière lui et moi, eh bien j'ai suivi.

Les Aurors étaient déjà en train de se battre contre un groupe assez important de Mangemorts. Harry a regardé la scène, l'analysant très rapidement.

« Blaise, s'il te plaît, aide le professeur Chourave a emmené les élèves loin de la bataille. Toi Draco, occupe-toi du garçon là-bas. Il a l'air tout seul. S'il reste là, il va être blessé ».

Mes yeux se sont tournés vers le petit bonhomme, à deux cent mètres à peine du combat, les yeux grands ouverts, comme figé de stupeur et de peur. Il ne devait même pas avoir cinq ans.

J'ai reporté mon regard vers Harry

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi Harry ?

- Je vais aider le professeur Dumbledore et les Aurors.

- Mais...

- Je n'ai pas le choix Draco. »

Il s'est alors tourné vers moi. Dans ses émeraudes brillantes, j'ai pu lire toutes ses craintes, mais aussi une grande détermination. Il s'est approché de moi et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, un contact léger plein de douceur. Le premier baiser qu'il m'offrait de lui même.

Puis il est parti combattre.

Je me suis dirigé vers l'enfant, tournant constamment mes yeux vers la bataille, vers Harry. Du sang coulait du front du petit qui paraissait tétanisé.

Plus je m'approchais de lui, et plus une sensation étrange m'envahissait. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

L'évidence m'a frappé comme un coup de poignard.

Des yeux verts.

Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Des lunettes rondes.

Une cicatrice sanglante sur son front, un éclair fraîchement gravé sur la peau pâle.

« Mais qui es-tu ? »

Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Les yeux dans le vide, il ne semblait même pas m'entendre. Je l'ai attrapé par le bras pour l'emmener avec moi.

J'ai tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Cette sensation vertigineuse, ce léger tournis... Quelqu'un avait osé l'inimaginable : transformer un enfant en Portoloin.

Avant d'être emporté, j'ai regardé Harry. Il avait compris ce qui se passait. Il a hurlé mon nom, tournant le dos aux Mangemorts.

Puis tout à disparu. L'enfant et moi avons été emportés loin de la bataille, loin des cris.

Le petit était passé d'un état de prostration à une peur panique. J'ai dû utiliser toute la force de mes 16 ans pour garder le contact avec lui.

Lorsque la sensation de vertige a cessé, j'avais les doigts gourds à force de serrer l'enfant.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu un visage reptilien me fixant avec des yeux rouge sang, un rictus de joie sur les lèvres sèches.

« Johann ! »

La voix angoissée m'a fait tourner la tête vers une jeune femme emprisonnée dans une bulle magique. À ces côtés, un grand homme mince l'entourait de ses bras.

Le petit n'a pas bronché. Il était ailleurs, dans un monde à lui.

« Draco Malfoy ».

La voix rêche et sifflante m'a fait frissonner.

« On m'avait dit que tu préférais la présence de ces misérables de l'ordre du Phénix, mais le voir de mes propres yeux est un spectacle affligeant. Alors, le courageux dragon dont Lucius est si fier a failli à sa mission à cause d'un ridicule Gryffondor ? Je devrais me méfier, si Harry Potter réussit à me voler mes plus fidèles et mes plus prometteurs Mangemorts... »

Son rire froid indiquait l'ironie de ses paroles. Je n'étais rien pour lui, qu'un insecte embêtant, qu'une manière d'atteindre Harry.

« En tout cas, ce petit sorcier m'interpelle. Je pensais mon plan sans faille. Mais il s'est relevé de la mort de ses amis. Il ne me reste que deux explications : soit il n'aimait pas tant que ça ses amis, soit il est plus fort mentalement que je ne croyais. Tu en penses quoi, petite larve ? »

J'avais envie de lui dire que Harry était devenu très puissant, qu'il le battrait, mais la prudence m'a fait me taire.

D'un geste vague de la main, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé le petit dans la bulle avec les deux adultes qui l'ont serré aussitôt dans leurs bras.

« Tu vois ce petit ? Il m'a fallu du temps pour le trouver. Malheureusement, c'est un Moldu, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. La ressemblance est frappante, tu ne trouves pas ? Même la cicatrice que je lui ai faite avec plaisir sur son petit front blanc. Ces Moldus aussi sont ressemblants. Je suis fier de moi. »

J'ai tourné mes yeux vers les trois personnes emprisonnées. Le petit garçon paraissait frêle dans les bras de ses parents, comme Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. La femme était très belle, une cascade de cheveux auburn encadrait son visage mince, faisant ressortir des yeux d'un vert légèrement plus foncé que celui de Harry. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux noirs. De petites lunettes rondes étaient montées sur son nez fin.

J'ai senti une vague angoisse m'envahir.

« Tu te demandes sans doute à quoi rime tout ça, ajouta le Lord Noir comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Notre brave Harry va sans aucun doute venir t'aider. Il ne laisserait pas son grand ami en danger. Ces braves Mangemorts que Dumbledore a renvoyés m'ont fait part des moments où Potter est venu à ton secours. Eh oui, je sais tout de ce petit Survivant. Il traîne souvent avec toi et Zabini fils en ce moment. Alors il allait sans aucun doute envoyer l'un de vous deux porter secours au petit pendant qu'il allait se battre. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu remarquer cet enfant dans cette foule braillarde ? Ma seule inconnue, c'était lequel de vous deux je verrais apparaître. »

Il s'est approché de moi et a posé sa main glacée sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frissonner.

« Je suis heureux que ce soit toi. Ce sera ma vengeance pour ton incompétence et ta lâcheté. Tu voudrais savoir la suite, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais tu vas devoir attendre, inutile cafard... Chaque chose en son temps. »

Il m'a lancé un sourire qui m'a gelé le sang. J'avais peur pour Harry.

Le Lord Noir m'a enfermé à mon tour dans une bulle magique, à l'opposé des autres. J'ai eu largement le temps d'observer mon environnement, une lande aride à l'image de son occupant.

Le mage noir était assez calme. De temps en temps, pour tromper l'ennui, il envoyait des Doloris sur les Moldus ou sur moi-même. De petits sorts douloureux, mais suffisamment faibles pour ne pas trop nous fatiguer, mais juste pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Quand j'ai réalisé que mon Dragon d'Albâtre chauffait légèrement, j'ai senti une vague de terreur m'engloutir. J'ai frotté le tatouage sur mon bras, essayant pitoyablement de couper le lien avec mon Gryffondor.

Peine perdue.

Dans une brume violine, mon ange est apparu devant son pire cauchemar, étonné de le voir.

« Harry Potter, quelle surprise ! Et moi qui allais t'envoyer une invitation pour rejoindre notre petite communauté. Mais tu m'as pris de court. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu nous trouver, si vite, avec les barrières magiques que j'avais apposées sur ce lieu. Ta descente aux enfers va peut-être se révéler plus intéressante que prévue... »

Alors que je serrais mon bras dans ma main droite, essayant de protéger ma marque blanche, Harry a adressé un sourire ironique au Mage Noir.

La bataille finale allait pouvoir commencer...


	11. Chapter 10

_**Confessions.** **Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Petite note : Merci à Dalou et Leelo qui ont accepté de me suivre encore une fois pour cette fic. Merci également à tous les lecteurs en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

Désolée pour le grand, immense, retard. Je sais que c'est impardonnable... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

**Chapitre 10.**

« Comme je suis joueur, je vais te définir les règles. »

Le sourire sadique du Lord Noir m'a donné de violents frissons. Il savourait d'avance la souffrance qu'il allait infliger à Harry.

« Tu vois ces personnes... » a-t-il continué.

Harry a alors aperçu pour la première fois cette famille si semblable à la sienne. J'avais longtemps imaginé sa réaction, le voyant tour à tour éclater de rire, faire une moue dégoûtée ou fondre en larmes, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à une réaction aussi violente : il a brutalement pâli, vacillant un instant sur ses jambes avant de se rétablir dans un équilibre fragile. Il m'a ensuite jeté un regard perdu qui m'a brisé le cœur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les Moldus apeurés.

Je me suis levé, voulant courir vers lui, voulant le prendre dans mes bras, voulant lui dire que ce n'était rien, que tout était fini, mais Vous-Savez-Qui a fait disparaître ma bulle et m'a envoyé un Doloris qui m'a ôté toute envie de rébellion.

Cela a quand même eu un effet positif : Harry est sorti de son état d'abattement pour contrer le sort de douleur et m'enfermer dans un bouclier magique aux légères teintes violines. Si j'étais maintenant protégé des sorts, Harry se retrouvait seul face au Lord Noir et je n'avais plus aucun moyen de l'aider.

Puis, mon Gryffondor a de nouveau reporté son attention sur les Moldus et les a observés avec beaucoup d'attention.

J'ai un moment craint qu'il ne retombe dans un état d'hébétude, mais il a levé un bras dans leur direction, faisant apparaître dans un mouvement souple du poignet une protection magique aux lueurs noirâtres. J'ai tout de suite compris que cette dernière était l'œuvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je me demande encore comment Harry a pu dévoiler sa vraie nature alors qu'elle nous apparaissait jusqu'à maintenant comme un bouclier très ordinaire.

Le Lord a paru un instant déstabilisé lui aussi, mais il s'est vite repris et a lancé un rire qu'il voulait sinistre.

D'accord, j'avoue qu'il le réussissait très bien : j'ai senti en entendant ce son démoniaque les poils de tout mon corps se dresser au garde-à-vous.

Le petit Johann, quant à lui, s'est serré contre sa mère qui tentait de le rassurer.

À l'étonnement de tous, moi le premier, Harry a répondu au rire du Lord Noir par un sourire un peu triste. Puis il a pris la parole d'une voix posée, presque tendre.

« Mon pauvre Tom, tu ne t'es pas amélioré dans l'art de la communication. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est figé en entendant ce prénom. À cette époque, je ne savais pas encore que le Lord Noir, alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias Vous-Savez-Qui, alias Voldemort pour les quelques courageux qui arrivent maintenant à prononcer son nom, avait eu une autre identité avant, qu'il avait eu une enfance, des parents...

Lorsque j'ai entendu Harry appeler ce grand sorcier presque immortel « Tom », sa prestance a tout de suite diminué.

Tom.

Pas tout à fait un prénom, presque un diminutif, prononcé d'une voix douce et maternelle par le Survivant.

Puis Harry a fixé Vous-Savez-Qui, le visage soudain impassible, sérieux, impressionnant.

« Quelles sont tes règles ? »

Le ton était sec, sans réplique. Le temps des jeux et des politesses était passé.

« Eh bien, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, je me suis amusé avec ces Moldus pour qu'ils te rappellent quelques souvenirs. Un papa et une maman aimants et vivants, entourant un petit garçon brun, aux lunettes rondes et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Voici la famille Potter reconstituée. On va voir si tu es plus doué que tes parents pour les sauver. Mais j'en doute, tu n'as déjà pas pu aider tes deux amis... »

Harry s'est légèrement tendu, mais il a réussi à garder un calme remarquable.

« Explique-toi.

- Eh bien, comme tu le vois, j'ai entouré cette brave famille d'un bouclier magique qui va transférer tous les sorts que tu m'enverras sur ses occupants. Tu veux une démonstration ? »

Harry n'a pas répondu. Il a légèrement froncé les sourcils, attendant avec appréhension la suite.

Vous-Savez-Qui a alors pointé sa baguette vers son propre corps et a lancé un violent Doloris.

Le hurlement m'a fait bondir, un hurlement inhumain, insupportable, intolérable, la souffrance d'un enfant.

Le petit Johann se tordait de douleur dans les bras désespérés de sa mère, impuissante.

Son cri s'est arrêté aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, laissant le gamin tremblant et hagard. Un voile de compassion m'a envahi ; ayant moi-même subi ce sort, ayant moi-même été prêt à tout sacrifier pour ne jamais ressentir une fois de plus cette souffrance, je ne pouvais tolérer de voir cet enfant innocent endurer une telle chose.

Depuis quand étais-je devenu si ouvert aux autres ?

« Tu comprends mieux la situation, petit Potter ? Soit tu les tues pour espérer pouvoir me toucher ensuite, soit tu les épargnes et tu abandonnes le combat.

- Si j'abandonne, vous les relâcherez ?

- Mais bien sûr.

- Et Malfoy aussi ?

- Pourquoi te séparer de ton tendre ami ? »

J'avais envie de hurler, de dire à Harry de ne pas le croire, mais ma langue était comme engluée à mon palais. En même temps, j'avais envie qu'il fuit, qu'il nous laisse, qu'il reste en vie, mais je savais qu'il ne supporterait jamais d'être la cause de notre mort.

Harry a relevé la tête et s'est mis à rire, un rire léger, un rire frais, un rire comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis très longtemps.

Puis il s'est arrêté et a regardé Vous-Savez-Qui d'un air sérieux.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous faire confiance ? »

Le Lord Noir a haussé ses épaules pointues.

« Il faut croire que j'ai perdu mon sens de la persuasion... Mais je t'aurais prévenu. »

Sans crier gare, il a lancé une volée de sorts à Harry que le Survivant a dévié sans aucune difficulté mais sans jamais les rendre.

Pendant un temps qui m'a semblé infini, Vous-Savez-Qui a jeté des Sortilèges que Harry évitait. Le regard de mon brun se posait souvent sur les Moldus, comme s'il cherchait une solution à ce problème inextricable. La femme suppliait Harry du regard pour qu'il sauve son enfant.

Aucun des deux grands sorciers ne semblait fatiguer.

Enfin, Vous-Savez-Qui a arrêté l'attaque dans un rire rauque.

« Tu te défends bien, petite vermine, mais si tu n'attaques pas, jamais tu ne pourras gagner. »

Harry s'est contenté de lui sourire, un sourire pâle et sans joie. Puis, il lui a répondu d'une voix plus assurée.

« Si tu ne me touches pas, Tom, toi non plus tu ne pourras jamais gagner. »

Le sourire du Mage Noir s'est fait rictus alors que sa colère enflait. Il est alors reparti dans une série de sorts d'une violence effarante.

Harry n'avait aucune peine à les arrêter. Pourtant, il semblait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, presque spectateur.

Il se dégageait de lui une impression de facilité, comme s'il chassait une mouche d'un geste vague de la main.

Vous-Savez-Qui devait avoir la même sensation car sa rage augmentait d'une façon impressionnante.

Puis, alors que la situation paraissait s'enliser, Harry a créé autour de lui un bouclier doré et il a commencé à concentrer de la magie entre ses mains.

Vous-Savez-Qui a hésité un moment avant de rire grassement.

« Tu te décides enfin à attaquer, petit vermisseau ? »

Harry ne lui a pas répondu. L'avait-il seulement écouté ? Moi, je le regardais, la peur au ventre, me demandant s'il allait vraiment attaquer son adversaire en sachant que ce seraient les Moldus qui prendraient le sort.

Le Mage Noir essayait toujours d'atteindre Harry mais ses sorts rebondissaient de manière anarchique sur la protection qui entourait le brun. En fond sonore, on entendait la Moldue supplier pour que l'on sauve son fils.

Et soudain, le bouclier doré s'est évaporé, Harry a dirigé ses mains vers les Moldus, envoyant dans leur direction un flash de lumière turquoise qui nous a tous aveuglés.

Dans l'obscurité de mes paupières closes, j'ai senti quelque chose s'agripper à moi. J'ai voulu le rejeter, mais une douce tiédeur venant de mon dragon blanc m'a distillé une impression de quiétude.

Quand j'ai pu de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, j'ai d'abord vu Harry qui se dressait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres stupéfait.

Dans la bulle contenant les Moldus, il n'y avait plus que deux adultes.

Et serré contre moi se tenait le petit Johann, bien à l'abri derrière le bouclier de mon brun.

Lorsqu'il a vraiment compris la situation, Vous-Savez-Qui est devenu fou de rage. Il a lancé dans notre direction un Avada Kedavra d'une force effrayante. J'ai vu notre dernière heure arriver alors que le rayon vert se précipitait vers nous. Mais au dernier moment, le bouclier aux teintes violines s'est mis à briller plus intensément et a désintégré le sort.

Harry, quant à lui, reformait déjà une boule de magie entre ses doigts fins, mais Vous-Savez-Qui a remarqué ses gestes et a renforcé la prison noire d'un lent mouvement de baguette.

Le visage de mon brun s'est légèrement tendu et il a cessé d'accumuler sa magie.

« Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser avoir deux fois de suite ? Tu as pris l'enfant, mais tu n'auras jamais ses parents. »

Le combat a repris avec plus de force encore, mais cette fois-ci, Harry répondait aux sorts de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ne croyez pas qu'il lançait des Doloris ou autres sorts dangereux.

Non, il se contentait de sorts mineurs, comme une modification de la couleur des cheveux ou celle des vêtements. Il associait à chaque fois différents sortilèges comme s'il cherchait l'association adéquate lui permettant de passer outre le bouclier de magie noire.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu entre les deux sorciers. Je commençais à voir les premiers signes de fatigue de part et d'autre.

Alors que les sorts s'essoufflaient, Vous-Savez-Qui s'est arrêté, observant attentivement le Gryffondor en face de lui, un rictus de rage sur le visage.

Harry, quant à lui, était presque désespéré. Il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour annuler la magie de la bulle sombre. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir : jamais il ne pourrait atteindre le Lord Noir sans blesser les deux Moldus.

C'est alors que la voix de la femme s'est élevée.

« Je vous en prie, achevez-nous... »

Harry s'est violemment tourné vers elle et a murmuré un « non » presque inaudible.

« Je vous en prie, c'est la seule solution pour sauver mon fils. Si vous mourez, combien d'autres enfants ce monstre fera-t-il encore souffrir ? Pour Johann comme pour tous les autres qui viendront après, vous devez le faire. »

Harry a baissé la tête, les poings serrés. Vous-Savez-Qui regardait la scène, curieux de connaître la suite. Johann s'était blotti contre moi et inconsciemment, j'ai resserré mes bras autour de lui.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous retrouvez devant cet homme alors que vous êtes si jeune. Je devine le fardeau que vous devrez porter en accédant à ma demande. Mais ça ne doit pas vous arrêter. Je ne connais pas cet homme, mais je sais que s'il survit, notre terre deviendra un enfer vivant. »

Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire face aux paroles de la femme.

Harry a longtemps regardé les Moldus, puis il s'est tourné vers le Sorcier Noir. Avec un sourire un peu triste, il a fermé les yeux et, dans un tourbillon de lumière opaline, il a laissé place à un magnifique Dragon d'Albâtre aux écailles d'un blanc éclatant, à la queue rouge sang et aux yeux d'or.

De son museau s'échappaient des volutes de magie pure.

Il était d'une beauté irréelle, d'une pureté telle que le regarder était presque douloureux.

Vous-Savez-Qui était pétrifié. Lui si fort, si impressionnant, si sûr de lui, était d'une pâleur mortelle. Il avait perdu presque toute sa superbe.

Le Dragon, enfin Harry, a légèrement reculé son élégante tête puis a projeté un flux de magie vers le sorcier déchu. Le souffle s'est enroulé autour de Vous-Savez-Qui puis s'est dirigé vers les Moldus, les entourant presque avec tendresse.

Alors, l'homme et la femme se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire de pur bonheur aux lèvres.

Je n'ai compris que lorsque j'ai vu une larme, comme une goutte de cristal, tomber sur la peau pâle de Harry.

Les Moldus étaient morts. Harry les avait tués.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Confessions.** **Par Draco Malfoy.**_

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Genre : Slash.

Couple : Harry-Draco

Petite note : Désolée de ne pas updater très souvent, mais j'attends ma retraite pour pouvoir vous inonder de chapitres. Quoi, il faut que j'attende encore très longtemps ? Mais où va la justice ??

**Chapitre 11.**

_Je n'ai compris que lorsque j'ai vu une larme, comme une goutte de cristal, tomber sur la peau pâle de Harry._

_Les Moldus étaient morts. Harry les avait tués._

Pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Le Lord déchu regardait la scène, le visage tordu de rage et de peur. Ce sorcier qui croyait tant en son pouvoir, en sa toute puissance, réalisait soudain qu'il allait perdre la bataille.

L'enfant qui se dressait devant lui, mince et fragile, n'était pas aussi faible qu'il l'avait imaginé jusqu'à maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait jouer un instant avec lui avant de l'achever d'un coup de dent. Or, c'était Harry qui s'était joué de lui.

En survivant à la mort de ses amis.

En résistant aux attaques du Lord Noir.

En sortant le petit Johann de la bulle de magie noire.

En se transformant en Dragon d'Albâtre.

Mais surtout en ayant le courage de tuer.

Harry était indéniablement le plus fort. Il était impressionnant de puissance.

L'enfant Moldu, quant à lui, regardait la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait compris bien avant moi qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ses parents lui sourire. Doucement, j'ai détourné sa tête et l'ai nichée dans mon cou. Ses larmes coulaient sans bruit, mouillant ma robe de sorcier.

Un bruit sourd m'a fait de nouveau tourner la tête vers les combattants. Le Lord Noir était tombé à genoux au sol, un peu hagard. Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle situation.

Le Dragon blanc a levé sa tête encore une fois, presque au ralenti. Son souffle de cristal a traversé l'air dans une pluie d'étincelles, arrosant l'homme à terre de particules nacrées qui se sont mises à briller au contact du Serpent.

Comme dans un rêve, le flux magique a doucement cessé, ne laissant dans l'air qu'une ambiance étrange, irréelle.

Alors, le magnifique animal a laissé place à sa forme humaine qui est tombée à son tour au sol, épuisée.

Le Sorcier Noir avait la tête baissée. Au bout d'un temps qui m'a semblé infini, il s'est redressé et a regardé le Gryffondor, le regard un peu fou. Il a murmuré « non » d'une voix cassée avant de lever ses mains devant lui, les regardant, tremblantes, comme des amies l'ayant trahi.

Je ne comprenais pas. Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui avait fait Harry ?

Et lentement, comme une fleur qui éclos au soleil, l'homme Serpent s'est modifié, perdant sa peau écaillée, ses yeux rouges, ses narines fendues.

Devant nous se dressait un homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette, à l'aspect un peu maladif.

Je n'ai compris l'impact de cette transformation que lorsque j'ai enfin écouté les paroles du nouveau Voldemort.

Enfin si on pouvait encore appeler cet homme ainsi.

« Non, pas ma magie... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. C'est impossible. Elle va revenir, elle va revenir... »

Harry le regardait presque avec compassion. Mais je préférais voir dans ses yeux de la pitié : pourquoi aurait-il de la peine pour cet homme abject qui avait fait tant de mal ?

Pourtant, c'est d'une voix douce que mon Gryffondor s'est adressé au Lord déchu.

« Je suis désolé, Tom, c'était la seule solution. Si on t'avait enfermé à Azkaban, tu aurais trouvé une manière de sortir un jour ou l'autre. Sans pouvoir, tu ne pourras plus jamais faire de mal.

- Fils de chien. Chacal. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne te crois pas. Ma magie va revenir. Je ne peux pas être un Cracmol. Je ne veux pas... »

La colère initiale de Tom Jedusor, vu que c'est ce qu'il était redevenu, se transformait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles en un état d'abattement et de détresse.

Ceux qui n'ont jamais vu Voldemort en état de faiblesse ne peuvent imaginer ce que l'on ressent à le voir pleurer.

Car oui, le Sorcier qui avait fait tant de mal pleurait de douleur devant un Harry atterré. Le Grand Mage était devenu une loque dégoulinante de mièvrerie.

Je me doute que beaucoup d'entre vous ne voudront pas me croire, qu'ils préféreront écouter la première version des journaux affirmant qu'Harry a tué de sang froid un Moldu sans défense.

Pourtant, les juges n'ont pas libéré Harry sans preuves irréfutables, eux qui auraient mille fois préféré le laisser moisir en prison.

Non. Ils ont vu la scène comme j'ai pu moi-même la voir, comme s'ils avaient été présents.

Le Moldu que Harry a tué n'était autre que Tom Elvis Jedusor, le Sorcier qui s'était longtemps fait appeler Voldemort.

Mais je saute des étapes, emporté par mon envie de défendre l'ange qui éclaire chaque jour ma vie et qui ne peut sourire pleinement à cause de gens comme vous.

L'homme qui se tenait devant Harry, effondré, pitoyable, n'avait donc plus rien à voir avec le Grand Mage Noir qu'il avait été. Il faisait presque pitié, perclus d'une douleur morale profonde.

Il a réussi à trouver la force de se relever et de faire un pas vers Harry, tendant vers lui des mains suppliantes.

« Ce que tu me fais subir est pire qu'un Doloris. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, achève-moi.

- Non ! »

J'ai hurlé, mais aucun des deux n'a semblé m'entendre.

Harry avait un air effrayé sur le visage. Quant à l'homme, il était tombé à genou dans une supplique muette, la peur et la douleur brillant dans ses yeux sombres. Il a agrippé ses cheveux noirs, tirant dessus jusqu'à les arracher.

Ses doigts ont ensuite glissé vers son visage, griffant profondément la peau pâle. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë alors qu'il hurlait « Non, non ! Pas ça ! Ma magie, rendez-là moi ! Non ! »

C'était horrible, terrifiant.

L'homme qui se tenait en face de nous était en train de sombrer littéralement dans la folie.

Puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il a fixé Harry et l'a supplié d'une voix perdue de l'achever. Le voyant sans réaction, il s'est approché de lui, a attrapé sa main et l'a dirigée, baguette levée, vers sa poitrine.

« Tue-moi, Harry. Si tu as une quelconque pitié pour moi, tue-moi. Et puis tu le sais bien. Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Tu n'es pas un monstre comme moi, tu ne peux pas laisser un homme dans un état pire que la mort. »

Harry a fermé les yeux. Sa main tremblait. Il a murmuré un sort et Vous-Savez-Qui s'est effondré au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

La boule qui nous entourait, Johann et moi, s'est dissoute alors que Harry tombait sur les genoux, les larmes inondant ses joues pâles.

Je voulais le rejoindre pour le soutenir, mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, cinq aurors sont apparus par transplanage, accompagnés d'un médicophage. Ils ont immédiatement entouré Harry, baguettes levées.

« M. Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre de Moldus.

- Non ! »

J'ai voulu courir vers Harry, mais ils l'avaient déjà agrippé et trois d'entre eux avaient transplané avec lui. Ceux qui restaient se sont tournés vers nous, nous demandant si nous allions bien.

« Vous 'avez pas le droit de l'emmener, il nous a tous sauvé ! Ce n'est pas un meurtrier ! »

L'un d'eux m'a regardé avec compassion avant de murmurer : « Syndrome de Stockholm, fréquent dans ces cas là... »

J'ai continué à clamer l'innocence d'Harry, sans réaliser que ma voix montait dans l'hystérie et que Johann s'agrippait de plus en plus à moi.

Le médicophage a alors levé sa baguette et, avant de réaliser quoi que ce soit, mes paupières se sont alourdies et je suis tombé au sol, inconscient.


End file.
